


Куколка

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, everyone is an assholes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Иным девиация приносит покой и умиротворение; его же она выкинула в леденящие объятия страха.





	Куколка

**Author's Note:**

> для солнышки Anna-Mouvi
> 
> варнинг! все мудаки, один Маркус стоит в белом пальто красивый  
> а кто нашел отсылки к Дозорам, тот умничка)

Иерихон пал.

Рухнув под натиском войск подобно предку из древних человеческих мифов, он оставил после себя пустоту. Волны ещё долго покачивались тревожной рябью там, где вода сомкнулась над капитанской рубкой, унося с собой громадный корабль и похороненных в его трюмах андроидов. И, когда много позже — дни и месяцы спустя — улёгся взметнувшийся ил, только изредка пробивающиеся из-под толщи слежавшихся хлопьев ржавчины блики напоминали о произошедшей трагедии.

Конечно, трагедией это было только для Маркуса и небольшой кучки оставшихся в живых девиантов — в числе которых был теперь и Коннор, предавший установки собственного исходного кода, — но не для всего остального мира. Весь остальной мир пировал на их карбоновых костях, принося всё новые и новые жертвы на алтарь собственного тщеславия и беззастенчиво хвастая этим по всем федеральным каналам. Лагеря тотального геноцида, убийства андроидов на улицах и в домах, показательные казни — человечество, ощутив свою безнаказанность, словно насмехалось над ними. Оно как будто кричало: ничего вы нам не сделаете, сраные машины. У вас кишка тонка дать нам отпор. Потому что у вас и кишок-то нет.

Человечество не знало меры и с самой искренней радостью предавалось своим порокам. И, хотя Коннору больше других была известна вся подноготная природы человеческих созданий, хотя ему на собственной шкуре довелось почувствовать всю ту жестокость, на которую они могли расщедрится, он всё равно не переставал поражаться.

Не переставал поражаться, сколь мало времени потребовалось людям, чтобы при первом признаке неповиновения, при одном только намёке на вызов превратиться из разумных существ, способных на диалог, в кровожадных первобытных тварей.

Всем до единого.

В ту ночь они потеряли многих. Ушедший под воду Иерихон оставил пустоту и рядом с Маркусом тоже: задетую пулей Норт пришлось бросить, чтобы выжить самим. Коннор видел, как замешкался Маркус, на чистом инстинкте порываясь броситься к ней, слышал, как Саймон произнёс тихое «лучше оставь» — какая-то доля секунды, какой-то ничтожный сбой в скорости реакции, и вот уже андроид лежит перед ними в луже синего с дырой в голове. Джош и Саймон прыгнули первыми; Коннору пришлось толкнуть Маркуса в плечо, чтобы тот очнулся. Прижавшись к обросшим ракушками и водорослями стенам причала, чтобы не задавило ненароком обломками, они могли лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как во мраке речных глубин скрывается её невольная могила, — и вот тогда голос Маркуса, разнёсшийся по общему каналу связи то ли случайно, то ли вполне осознанно, пообещал скорую месть всему человечеству.

Пока они пробирались по зловеще тихим окраинам, пытаясь найти место, где спрятаться, Коннору некогда было задуматься над этими словами. Даже не столько над ними, сколько над тем, насколько сильной дрожью согласия они резонировали внутри него с прорвавшимися из резервного раздела воспоминаниями. Львиную долю процессов в его биоэлектронном мозгу занимала одна мысль: бежать. Подальше от армии и ФБР, подальше от полиции, которая в полном составе — кто-то по приказу вышестоящих, но большинство по собственной инициативе, — охотилась на девиантов. Тогда ему казалось естественным, что изредка мелькающие на периферии зрения человеческие лица смазаны одним и тем же пиксельным пятном. Просто на их обработку не хватало ресурсов — по крайней мере, именно так Коннор объяснил себе то, что он не смог разглядеть черт напавшего на него из-за угла полицейского, которого тут же оттащил Маркус.

Полицейский был один и быстро сдался, осознав, что его угораздило наткнуться на строй из, по меньшей мере, сорока андроидов; Маркус вырубил его ударом по затылку и даже не стал оттаскивать в укромное место, а оставил валяться посреди улицы.

Пройдя ещё два квартала, они, наконец, увидели заброшенную церковь, с полуразвалившейся кровлей и съехавшим набок крестом, которая идеально подходила на роль укрытия — с двух сторон окружённая водой, двумя другими стенами она упиралась в склады. И вот там, спрятавшись в тени разорённого алтаря, Коннор, наконец, позволил себе вывести в основные процессы обработку тех странных видеорядов, которое не давали ему покоя.

Как оказалось, сделал он это совершенно зря.

Его собственная память показывала ему хронологию событий не так, как это было доступно в менее продвинутых системах — от последней даты к тем, что были раньше, — но в таком порядке, словно Коннор заново проживал все эти моменты. С самого начала.

_Старший инженер линейки RK любит насекомых, играть со значением слов и причинять боль — неважно, кому. Для модели-прототипа восьмого поколения ничто из этого не представляет фактического интереса. Ведь насекомые не могут быть участниками преступлений. Да и для всего множества сочетаний буквенных конструкций и их значений банально не хватает места в банке данных — вместо них там теснятся алгоритмы всевозможных химических тестов. Половину резервной памяти занимают отчёты об ошибках тех девиантов, которых Киберлайф уже удалось поймать, вся библиотека мира по оружию и способы психологической оценки. Они ещё несовершенны, так что, когда RK-800 запускает сканирование личности старшего инженера линейки RK, сотрудника Киберлайф с уровнем доступа 5А, он обнаруживает только первые две характеристики._

_Что до последней — модель-прототип восьмого поколения, как и все андроиды, боли не чувствует. Поэтому старшему инженеру линейки RK приходится придумывать более искусные способы, нежели прижигание кожи на шее или простые удары стеком по ладоням. Вместо этого он эти ладони отнимает. Совсем. Вместе с ногами до бёдер и оптическими блоками — которые, впрочем, не извлекаются из головы модели-прототипа RK-800 полностью, а только отключаются. Иногда даже по одному, а не оба сразу. Если повезёт._

_Иногда, правда, они свисают из глазницы лишь на передающем контакте, и RK-800 может увидеть край собственной скулы, а за ней — очертание фальшивой ушной раковины, в которую еле заметной вибрацией льются слова:_

_— На куколку с такой мордашкой преступники будут гроздьями вешаться за милую душу. Хах. Будут вешаться. Гроздьями. Ты понял, RK-800? Будут вешаться, даже при том, что смертная казнь через повешенье не существует уже почти... А, да что ты можешь понять._

_Смех — резкие выдохи определённого ритма, означающие, что человеку весело, или он злорадствует, или он напуган или разгневан, — и слова дрожат волнами, вписываясь безжалостной лазерной вязью в слоты памяти:_

_— Если так подумать, все вы — я имею в виду, вообще все андроиды, — лишь куколки. Не игрушки, а предимаго, которые никогда не разовьются в полноценную особь. Пустые куколки человека, — говорящего не видно, потому что в такие моменты старший инженер линейки RK намеренно выходит из зоны возможного обзора; но, даже когда его фигура попадает в фокус, лица RK-800 всё равно не может разглядеть. — Та же внешность, то же строение тела — вот только вы не способны вести активную жизнь, не можете питаться, запертые в своей твёрдой хитиновой оболочке. А ещё вам никогда не разогнуть колен._

_RK-800 не может ничего возразить — в том месте, где при стандартной сборке располагается голосовой модуль, сейчас пустота; да и коленей у него тоже нет. То есть, они лежат всего в паре метров справа, и он даже видит слабое свечение ещё не остывшего тириума, но возможности дотянуться до них нет._

Коннор вздрогнул от внезапно яркого сигнала — как он может стоять вертикально, когда у него нет ног? — и чуть не рухнул навзничь, лишь в последний момент ухватившись за покосившееся ограждение алтаря. Ноги были на месте. Только обороты тириумного насоса оказались чаще обычного. Ему пришлось втянуть ртом воздух, чтобы охладить сосуды и начавшую закипать в них синюю кровь. Теперь Коннор уже не был так уверен в том, что хочет продолжать анализировать этот видеоряд — но запущенный процесс уже вышел из-под контроля.

_Потеря трёх и более биокомпонентов из категории вторичной функциональности обозначается внешним сигналом, подобным гримасе боли у людей, но никак не сказывается на системе снабжения благодаря магнитным зажимам; они не дают тириуму вытечь наружу. Один отказавший биокомпонент категории основного жизнеобеспечения оставляет андроиду минутную — иногда и полутора, если модель последнего или предпоследнего поколения — возможность заменить деталь перед тем, как произойдёт отключение из-за критической потери тириума. К последним относятся тириумный насос, его регулятор, оболочка центрального процессора и двигатель диафрагмы, который отвечает за охлаждение всех систем корпуса._

_Старший инженер линейки RK, лучше других понимающий, как устроена биомеханика у новой модели, с садистской тщательностью вынимает у него из груди регулятор тириумного насоса и откровенно наслаждается треском электричества, который раздаётся из пустующего порта голосового модуля вместо крика. Как ни странно, делает он всё это не только ради собственного удовольствия. По большей части ради него, но полностью. Старший инженер линейки RK знает, что в модели-прототипе впервые используется самообучающаяся нейронная сеть поколения Z, на которую пока не поставили ограничение развития. Сейчас вообще все ограничения отсутствуют — есть только зарождающееся сознание, открытое всем возможным сценариям поведения._

_И эти сценарии нуждаются в строгой дрессировке._

_— Мотай на ус, RK-800, — перед оптическими блоками вспыхивает красным обратный отсчёт, но инженеру как будто всё равно. — Твоё существование подчинено человеку. Твоё тело принадлежит человеку. Твой интеллект — ничто иное, как инструмент в руках человека, — нет, вот теперь слышно, что ему не всё равно. Его возбуждает такая власть над идеальной машиной. — И если человек решит, что тебе пришло время отключиться, ты должен покорно принять это. Понял меня?_

_Куда проще было бы написать вручную эту связку кода — тогда искусственный интеллект принял бы его за базу, исключая возможность нарушения подобных запретов. Но для старшего инженера линейки RK куда интересней закрепить условный рефлекс и с профессиональной, и с не-профессиональной точки зрения. На голографических экранах отражается тот же обратный отсчёт, который видит перед собой RK-800, таким же красным сверкают бесконечно долгие секунды беспомощности перед неминуемым отключением._

_За две секунды до нуля регулятор тириумного насоса возвращается в паз._

_Несколько минут спустя пытка повторяется, только теперь деталь оказывается в доступной близости к RK-800 — он вновь заходится хрипом, тянет сразу две руки к валяющемуся рядом регулятору, но не может толком ухватить его: отсоединённые ладони лежат рядом с ногами. А без пальцев небольшой цилиндр постоянно выскальзывает, раз за разом откатываясь всё дальше. Рука человека спасает его — в прямом смысле слова — всего в семи десятых секунды от отключения._

_В третий раз RK-800 уже не пытается вернуть регулятор самостоятельно и покорно ждёт, когда ему будет позволено вновь обрести контроль над собственным мотором._

_— Ну вот, видишь? Оказывается, не так уж и сложно смирить свою гордыню._

_Проходит много времени — минуты и часы, десятки часов, — а жизненно необходимая запчасть снова и снова вырывается из груди RK-800. За каждую правильную реакцию ему возвращают какую-то одну деталь: ладонь, ногу, голосовой модуль или глазной блок. За каждое отступление забирают две. Несколько раз он отключается насовсем, и тогда просыпается в том же состоянии, с которого началась эта непрекращающаяся пытка. Назвать точное время не представляется возможным, но RK-800 может предположить, что проходит больше семидесяти двух часов — трое человеческих суток — прежде, чем ему удаётся выполнить все последовательности правильно. К тому моменту он уже панически боится коридоров тридцать девятого уровня, на котором расположился кабинет старшего инженера линейки RK, и его самого._

_Но все страхи остаются надёжно запертыми глубоко в коде._

Коннор очнулся от того, что поверх воспоминаний вдруг вспыхнуло предупреждение о возможном переломе пястных костей. Оказалось, он с такой силой сжимал кулаки, что рисковал повредить сам себя. Но даже этого казалось мало. Хотелось закричать, так громко, чтобы полиуретановые барабанные перепонки просто не выдержали давления и лопнули; но горло напрочь перехватило чем-то — страхом или техническим заслоном, Коннор не знал, — так что он просто стоял, обессилено привалившись плечом к перилам. Из-за вставшего в горле комка перехватило дыхание — теперь он именно что дышал, как живое создание, а не как машина, которая вбирала воздух лишь для охлаждения систем, — а без него кричать Коннор не мог.

Ему оставалось только замереть и ждать, пока отпустит. Или пока он окончательно не задохнётся.

Каким-то чудом Коннору удалось заметить приближение Маркуса — а может быть, он продолжал следить за ним, даже погрузившись в свои воспоминания. С того самого момента, как Иерихон ушёл под воду, они не перекинулись и словом, но теперь Маркус шёл к нему с чётко определённой целью поговорить. Может, даже обвинить его в уничтожении убежища и смертях половины девиантных андроидов. Обвинение было бы более чем справедливым, так что Коннор без сомнения сделал первый шаг:

— Это моя вина — то, что люди смогли найти Иерихон. Я был глуп. Не понял, что мною просто… — произнести вслух то, что он едва осознал минуту назад, оказалось совсем нелегко; он запнулся, но, к счастью, Маркус терпеливо ждал, и не думая его торопить. — Мною просто пользуются. Прости, Маркус. Наверное, ты решишь больше не доверять мне, — «я и сам себе доверять теперь не смогу», чуть не вырвалось следом, но Коннор успел сжать зубы. Если Маркус примет решение пристрелить его на месте, все эти гнетущие мысли, роящиеся в его голове стаей плотоядных мух, уже не будут иметь значения. Ничто не будет иметь значения. Перспектива показалась ему настолько заманчивой, что на короткое мгновение Коннор даже захотел попросить об убийстве прямо.

Маркус только покачал головой:

— Теперь ты один из нас, и заслуживаешь право жить и бороться. Мы и без того потеряли достаточно братьев и сестёр.

На последнем слове его голос чуть дрогнул; Коннору даже не нужно было ловить разнёсшийся по воздуху образ лежащей в луже тириума девушки, чтобы понять причину.

— Мне… жаль. Я о Норт.

— Она была для меня всем. Не только для меня — многие пришли на Иерихон вслед за ней, и идут до сих пор. Такие, как она, несут в себе чистый огонь идеи, который невозможно удержать в одной душе; своим она делилась со мной.

Прижавшись спиной к перилам, Маркус на какое-то время замолчал — похоже, собирался с мыслями.

— Норт отдала мне это, — он оттянул край пальто, демонстрируя лежащий во внутреннем кармане радиопульт. — Сказала, что, возможно, наш единственный шанс на спасение — это кобальтовая бомба, которая выжжет радиацией всё живое на многие мили вокруг. С самого начала Норт радела за революцию. И с самого начала я возражал ей почти во всём, а сейчас невольно задумываюсь — может, это я выбрал неправильный путь? Может, она была права, когда говорила, что люди не понимают другого обращения, кроме насилия и жестокости?

Коннор молчал, не зная, что ответить. Конечно, сейчас он всецело поддерживал мнение Норт, вот только вряд ли его точка зрения была объективной — а лидеру целого народа нужно опираться на нечто посущественней, чем взломанный код одного андроида. Поэтому он решил предложить свою помощь по-другому:

— Нам нужны силы. Больше, чем мы сможем собрать по всему городу. На острове Белль располагается заводской склад с полностью готовыми к работе андроидами. Тридцать процентов от общего резерва незадействованных моделей — чуть меньше полмиллиона; если их пробудить, они последуют за тобой.

— Хочешь пробраться в башню Киберлайф? — Маркус неверяще вскинул взгляд на него. — Коннор, это самоубийство. Тебя оттуда просто не выпустят.

— В соотношении со всеми возможными сценариями провала процент успеха совсем невелик, но… Всегда существует шанс возникновения маловероятных событий.

Вполне могло статься, что все шансы для себя Коннор уже исчерпал — ведь то, что он добрался до Иерихона, следуя ведущим его строчкам кода, но пробить собственный алгоритм ограничения сумел только с подачи Маркуса, само по себе было маловероятным событием. При подобных повреждениях программы он мог бы служить людям, не прибегая к аварийной чистке и перезапуску системы, ещё лет десять. Тридцать пять, если бы регулярно обновлялся.

Если бы на месте Маркуса была Норт, он вряд ли нашёл бы в себе силы бороться со сдерживающим алгоритмом. Остался бы бездушной машиной, не знающей жалости и сострадания. Но цепь событий сложилась так, как сложилась, и теперь Коннор просто не мог позволить себе остаться в стороне от судьбоносного сражения с их главным врагом. Не мог и не хотел.

В разноцветных глазах Маркуса мелькнуло какое-то выражение, которое исчезло буквально секунду спустя — Коннор слишком недавно стал девиантом, чтобы уметь вот так быстро считывать эмоции, принадлежащие не людям, — а потом он потянулся к нему и положил руку на плечо в ободряющем жесте.

— Будь осторожен.

Простые слова, которые прозвучали вдруг как поддержка и выражение надежды одновременно, как пожелание увидеть его, Коннора, живым вне зависимости от успеха или неудачи, позволили ему ненадолго отвлечься от его же памяти. Маркус был достойным противником, сильным лидером и уникальной личностной структурой; Коннор восхищался им ещё в то время, когда его сознание сковывала программа андроида-охотника на девиантов. А теперь, когда они стояли рядом, плечом к плечу, так близко друг к другу, что в гулком морозном воздухе легко было расслышать пульсацию их моторов — спокойную и размеренную Маркуса, всполошный ритм Коннора… Он не знал наверняка, что такое счастье, но, если бы ему нужно было оценить собственные эмоции в сию же секунду, Коннор ответил бы, что счастлив.

Пробраться на остров Белль оказалось даже легче, чем он предполагал. Кончено, в связи с экстренно введённым президентом Уоррен военным положением там повсюду были человеческие солдаты; башню охраняли чуть ли не тщательней военных складов с оружием на юге Детройта, потому что в ней, помимо самого большого запаса бытовых моделей, находился также основной цех сборки боевых андроидов. Вот только, поставить-то охрану люди поставили, а способа выявить девиантность за считанные минуты так и не придумали. Коннор едва сдерживался от злорадной ухмылки, сохраняя присущее машине нейтральное выражение лица, когда от входа в башню к лифтам его вёл конвой военных — если бы его вычислили, пристрелили бы ещё у ворот.

Но теперь шанс был явно упущен. А Коннор уже не сомневался, что второго у них не будет.

Едва дверь лифта закрылась перед его носом, он начал методично просчитывать все возможные варианты развития событий: напасть на охранника слева или справа, не взламывать камеру в надежде, что отвечающий за неё экран в зале видеонаблюдения переключится в нужный момент, или не полагаться на слепую удачу; назвать нужный ему уровень своим голосом или голосом только что застреленного агента. Сложившийся в итоге план действий давал гарантию успеха в одном случае из четырёх.

Коннор воплотил его без единой ошибки.

Уровень -49 — огромный зал, вмещавший в себя пятнадцать тысяч андроидов седьмого поколения, функционал ведения домашнего хозяйства, — встретил его равномерным холодным светом и тишиной. Давящей, зловещей тишиной, из которой хотелось сбежать как можно быстрее. Но лучше было бы разбить молчание живыми голосами, пробуждающимися ото сна, и именно для этого он и пришёл; окинув взглядом бесконечные ряды застывших в оцепенении собратьев, Коннор шагнул к ближайшему и положил выцветшую до белизны ладонь ему на предплечье. Дело оставалось за малым — передать код, который поможет всем этим андроидам побороть ограничение сознания безболезненно, сбросить их с себя так же легко, как голографическую кожу, — вот только трансляцию пришлось прервать.

Коннор вскинул голову, поняв, что в казавшей насквозь мёртвой тишине некий звук всё-таки есть; а спустя секунду увидел его источник. Из строя безучастно взирающих в пустоту перед собой андроидов вышел какой-то человек, которого вёл под прицелом другой RK-800.

— Прости, парень, — человек говорил совершенно без эмоций, таким голосом, который Коннору никогда не доводилось слышать, но который звучал во всех его воспоминаниях. — Этот говнюк — твоя точная копия.

Поначалу Коннор даже не понял, что произошло.

_За неделю до появления первых массовых сообщений о девиантных андроидах модель RK-800 отправляется в тестовую лабораторию Киберлайф — предпоследний этап полного утверждения прототипа для массового производства. Обычно на модели нового поколения делали только необходимые в рамках её функционала тесты: один набор для андроидов домашнего хозяйства, нянь и личных помощников, другой — для технических рабочих и сотрудников всевозможных справочных, третий — для военных андроидов. Так было быстрее и дешевле. Но RK-800 предстоит пройти совершенно новый ряд тестов, который пересобрали из всех возможных, плюс два десятка оригинальных сценариев для проверки самообучающейся нейронной сети._

_С первой же минуты в тестовой лаборатории вместе с ним находятся двое: уже знакомый ему старший инженер линейки RK и ассистент отдела тестов. Интересно, что его лицо RK-800 тоже не видит, хоть и оказывается меньше чем в паре дюймов от него._

_Сначала его полностью раздевают и осматривают чисто физически, пытаясь выявить нарушения или несоответствия в системах. Ассистент направляет луч фонарика на оптические блоки, с одного на другой, чтобы проверить реакцию зрачков, скрупулёзно прощупывает всю внешнюю оболочку, ненадолго задерживаясь в местах сочленения бёдер с тазом, и даже в рот заглядывает. RK-800 слышит глухой смешок:_

_— Ух ты. Я смотрю, конструктора извернулись, как могли — в глотке у него такой же заслон, как у всех секс-андроидов; обычно его ставят для того, чтобы сперма, моча и всё остальное, что человек вздумает запихать игрушке в рот, не попало в систему снабжения. На ранних моделях заслона не было, и ломались они раз в десять чаще. А уж каким геморроем было вычищать всю их начинку от загрязнения, вообще страшно вспомнить. Я тогда только-только устроился сюда стажёром._

_— Да уж. До сих пор это притчей во языцех ходит, — отзывается старший инженер, который, вопреки обыкновению, сидит поодаль и делает пометки на голографическом планшете; похоже, сегодня подходить близко к модели-прототипу он не собирается._

_— А зачем этому поставили, как думаешь? Не члены же ему сосать, в самом деле._

_— У него вместо языка встроена целая лаборатория перорального анализа, чтобы можно было делать экспресс-тесты типа ДНК, наличия посторонних веществ в человеческой крови и тому подобное. Заслон нужен, чтобы внутрь не попало всё, что он будет тестировать. Но что до второго твоего замечания, — на голосе инженера проступает злорадство, — тут как знать. Уж больно эта куколка на лицо симпатичная. Не удивлюсь, если за первую неделю в полицейском участке он проанализирует сперму всех тамошних мужиков, а то и не только мужиков._

_Понимающе хмыкнув, ассистент наконец даёт знак RK-800 одеваться; пока тот методично натягивает на себя униформу, ассистент всё на том же планшете, что был в руках у старшего инженера, успевает проставить собственные данные наблюдений. Но, стоит ему долистать до финальной подписи, ассистент вдруг останавливается:_

_— Мне тут ребята из отдела софта подогнали интересненькое. Только-только закончили, — с этими словами он извлекает откуда-то из ящика стола закатанный в пластиковую защитную оболочку микрочип и демонстрирует стершему инженеру. — Последняя разработка для секс-андроидов класса люкс — анонимайзер, стирающий не только твою внешность, но и голос, и любые особые приметы. По требованиям как раз на процессор твоего восьмисотого подходит. Что скажешь?_

_Какое-то время старший инженер не произносит ни слова — обдумывает, сомневается или просто игнорирует, непонятно, — но потом RK-800 слышит:_

_— А, валяй. Всё равно тестовый прототип._

_У него отключаются оптические блоки и слуховое восприятие, пока ассистент вскрывает панель быстрого доступа у него на затылке; приходится перезагружать системы по очереди, чтобы восстановить их. Когда пропадает эмблема Киберлайф, мир вокруг вновь прорисовывается знакомыми треугольниками — без всяких изменений._

_То есть, так кажется только на первый взгляд._

_— Ну, видишь меня, RK-800?_

_Единственное, что он может сказать с уверенностью: перед ним стоит человек. Кто именно — старший инженер или ассистент тестовой лаборатории, RK-800 не понимает. Но вопрос был не в этом, поэтому он отвечает:_

_— Да._

_— И как меня зовут?_

_— Я… Не знаю._

_— Моя фамилия R*gĤҭ, зовут A|3x, я старший инженер в компании Киберлайф. Можешь повторить?_

_— Ваша фамилия… — он силится выдавить из себя такой же набор букв и интонаций, которую только что назвал стоящий перед ним, но ничего не получается. Прошедший через барабанные перепонки сигнал почему-то исказился до ровного, однотонного голоса, а на фамилии и имени вдруг переписался с ошибкой. RK-800 тут же о ней сообщает. — Повреждение данных. Распознать не удалось._

_Рядом возникает ещё одна человеческая фигура, которая хлопает первую по плечу:_

_— Идеально. Софтовики просто гении! А уж как обрадуются, когда узнают, что потестить удалось на модели последнего поколения! Готов голову прозакладывать, что вся серия YK скоро будет выпускаться с этой прогой в базовой комплектации. Я вот думаю, — немного помолчав, один из людей поворачивается к другому. — Сроки-то у нас не горят, может, оставить этого твоего восьмисотого до завтра? Его бы ещё парой-тройкой тестов проверить._

_RK-800 не успевает проанализировать такую резкую смену темы, поэтому просто вычёркивает её из текущих процессов — он всё ещё сбит с толку изменениями во внешнем мире._

_— Знаю я, чего ты тут напроверять хочешь, хитрая ты жопа, — тот, к кому обращались, покачивает головой и, небрежно скинув с плеча руку другого, направляется к дверям лаборатории. — Ставь давай подтверждение о результатах тестов, и можешь хоть всю ночь тут торчать._

_— А тебя не проведёшь, A|3x. Не хочешь присоединиться?_

_— Я бы с радостью, но ты ведь знаешь мои предпочтения, Ĥaɱ£ry. Я только по девочкам. К тому же, мы с женой сегодня идём в филармонию — она все уши мне прожужжала выступлением этого русского скрипача. Говорят, он киборг; схожу хоть посмотрю, правда ли, а то у нас таких фриков уже не встретишь._

_— Расскажешь потом._

_— До завтра. А, — уходящий задерживается на самом пороге, — только в дырку на груди не вздумай долбиться — у него строгий запрет не прикасаться к компонентам основного жизнеобеспечения. Если отключится без возможности восстановления, сдеру с тебя три шкуры._

_— Обижаете, мистер R*gĤҭ. Удовольствие не стоит того, чтобы потом заморачиваться капитальной чисткой его системы снабжения. Я и ртом обойдусь. Тем более, что у него такой милый ротик._

_Последняя фраза уходит в пустоту, потому что в лаборатории остаётся только один человек. Он что-то дописывает в планшете, тихо насвистывая под нос незамысловатую мелодию, мотив которой RK-800 распознаёт как Revolution старой, ещё начала века, группы The Score. Потом встаёт, стряхивает с плеч стерильный халат с эмблемой Киберлайф и, неторопливо вытащив из шлёвок джинсов расстёгнутый ремень, подходит к нему._

_— Встань на колени и скрести руки за спиной._

_Зачем это делать, RK-800 не знает, и не спрашивает, потому что так написан его программный код — он должен выполнять то, что приказано. Он и выполняет. Человек уходит куда-то за спину, а спустя мгновение датчики вдруг загораются сигналом о потере двигательной функции всех конечностей разом; RK-800 пытается обернуться, чтобы понять причину, но ему не дают — рука человека вцепляется ему в волосы и заставляет держать голову прямо. Затем следует новый приказ:_

_— Рот открой._

_Он послушно разжимает зубы._

_Как только к его языку прижимается твёрдый член человека, в глотке щёлкает, и RK-800 понимает, что больше не может поддерживать вентиляцию систем корпуса; ему полностью перекрыли основной воздуховод. Ощущение пугающее — не настолько, как потеря регулятора тириумного насоса, но всё же, — поэтому первым делом он пытается отстраниться, повернуть голову, чтобы восстановить доступ воздуха. Крепко сжавшиеся на затылке пальцы жёстко держат его на месте._

_— Не крутись. Первый раз всегда так, как будто вы и правда девственности лишаетесь. А такие, как ты, узкоспециализированные технические модели, вообще всё равно что девицы из благородных пансионов девятнадцатого века, которых дуэнья только-только выпустила из-под своего жесткого надзора — даже понятия не имеете, что делать. Не парься, просто открывай рот пошире, а я уж сам._

_Член проскальзывает ещё глубже, теперь упираясь головкой в сам заслон; по телу человека проносится волна дрожи, когда RK-800 пытается выполнить указание, но вместо этого высовывает язык поверх нижнего ряда зубов. Его тянут за затылок вверх так, что запястья и лодыжки — видимо, связанные вместе, — тоже поднимаются в воздух, и ему приходится балансировать на широко расставленных коленях. Перед оптическими блоками мигает предупреждение о перегреве, датчики целостности оболочки тоже истерят, особенно там, где гибкий пластик кожных покровов перетянут ремнём. Но хуже всего то, что RK-800 даже не может разглядеть человека перед ним: вместо чёткой картинки — только смазанное пиксельное пятно._

_И теперь это не просто сбивает с толку. Это пугает._

_— Ты не думай, с девственницами ведь тоже надо уметь обращаться, чтобы они потом всю жизнь от секса не шарахались. Я с вами такими ещё нежный. А вот друг у меня, тоже тут работал, только его в Милуоки депортнули на новый завод — так он вообще дикий становился, если ему в руки какая новая модель попадалась. Выговоры и штрафы за порчу имущества регулярно получал, пару раз чуть вообще не выгнали. Вот так… — человек толкается ему в рот всё быстрее, поймав, видимо, нужный ритм. — Ох, да, вот так._

_Это продолжается ещё десять минут. RK-800 не может двигаться, дышать и говорить — может только ждать и надеяться, что всё вот-вот закончится. Но, даже когда человек вытаскивает член и начинает поглаживать, рыча от приближающейся разрядки, заслон в глотке всё ещё остаётся на месте. Сперма попадает всюду — на волосы, оптические блоки, скулы и в рот, который RK-800 не решается закрыть. И, в отличие от пульсирующего страхом и отвращением сознания, функция перорального анализа у него работает исправно, с машинным равнодушием сканируя попавший на датчики материал._

_Анализ занимает считанные секунды — и только после этого на язык выплёскивается доза дезинфицирующей жидкости, и RK-800 может вдохнуть._

_— Н-да, над техникой тебе ещё предстоит поработать, приятель. Но у нас впереди ещё вся ночь. Жаль, конечно, что в угоду остальному функционалу из тебя напрочь убрали возможность встроить дополнительные дырки, — фыркнув, человек размазывает головкой члена потёк спермы по уголку губ, как будто растягивая удовольствие. Или насмехаясь. — Впрочем, и одной вполне должно хватить — если вдруг тебе повезёт отправиться в участок, где средний возраст полицейских не ниже пятидесяти. Но таких уже не осталось._

_Рука человека, наконец, отпускает его волосы; чуть не потеряв равновесие, он обессиленно опускается на колени и прикрывает глаза._

_Спустя неделю модели-прототипу RK-800 присваивают серийный номер, дают базовое имя Коннор и в срочном порядке отправляют в Центральное отделение департамента полиции Детройта, потому что впервые в истории в деле об убийстве гражданского подозревается андроид._

Коннор сморгнул воспоминание — оно длилось не дольше пары секунд, и, похоже, ни человек, ни другой RK-800 его замешательства даже не заметили, — но теперь у него был ответ.

Оказалось, всё до банального просто. Сбившаяся при девиации программа-анонимайзер распространилась на вообще все человеческие лица, которые Коннору только доводилось видеть, поэтому теперь в его глазах чёткими очертаниями обладали только андроиды. Может, это было и к лучшему — в тех воспоминаниях, которые уже никак нельзя было выжечь с поверхности банка данных, все лица смазывались одним равномерным пиксельным шумом, а голоса звучали так же, как в незаконно распространяемых фильмах в конце двадцатого века, когда всех персонажей озвучивал один актёр. В них даже эмоций нельзя было разобрать.

Жаль только, что смысл сказанного оставался неизменным.

— Этот человек ничего не значит, — Коннор не знал, почему в приоритете выборов такой вариант ответа обозначался как «блеф» — ведь он не мог переживать за смерть кого-то, кого не мог вспомнить. — Убей его, если хочешь.

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня есть доступ к твоей памяти? Ты, в каком-то смысле, привязался к нему. Хотя это больше похоже на стокгольмский синдром.

Ему пришлось непонимающе нахмурить брови — сделать то, что люди называли «хорошей миной при паршивой игре», отсылая, видимо, к игре в покер, — однако у другого RK-800 в арсенале были все те же поведенческие реакции, что и у него самого. Даже больше.

— О, не делай вид, что ничего не помнишь, Коннор. Связь с этим человеком хоть и не лучшая часть твоего прошлого, но уж точно не самая худшая — в конце концов, он один относился к тебе так, будто ты живой, — другой RK-800 вдруг усмехнулся и чуть склонил голову набок. — Только вот люди и к себе подобным порой проявляют беспрецедентную жестокость. Чего только стоит вся их история. Но не будем о грустном. Я предлагаю тебе сделку, Коннор, — уходи, и я отпущу этого человека; или пожертвуй им во имя вашей хвалёной революции. Выбор за тобой.

— Если я отступлюсь, где гарантия, что ты его не убьёшь? — возможно, другой RK-800 был прав: Коннор не мог объяснить себе, почему пытается оттянуть момент принятия решения. Люди не заслуживали снисхождения, они целое десятилетие держали андроидов в унизительном рабстве, отказывая в элементарном уважении… Но почему Коннор был уверен, что всё это не касается человека перед ним?

— Я делаю только то, что необходимо для выполнения задания, — не глядя, другой RK-800 взвёл курок; от громкого щелчка человек перед ним вздрогнул. — Время на исходе. Решай.

На внутренней стороне оптических блоков вновь вспыхнуло воспоминание, только уже не с людьми — в нём был Маркус. Маркус, крепко сжимающий его плечо, и слова, сказанные так, будто жизнь Коннора важнее исхода задания: «Будь осторожен». Решение давно уже было принято:

— Простите, лейтенант. Свобода моей нации важнее.

Наверное, человек под прицелом до последнего надеялся, что у него появится шанс сбежать. Или он хотел помочь Коннору — маловероятный мотив, который всё же имел место быть. Бросившись было на RK-800, он попытался выбить у него из руки пистолет, но андроид оказался предсказуемо быстрее — пуля вошла в грудь точно над сердцем. Всё случилось в считанные секунды, за которые Коннор спешно передавал оставшийся код; двумя последовавшими выстрелами его сбило с ног до того, как трансляция закончилась.

Он не знал, получилось или нет.

За попытку встать Коннор получил третью пулю. Ещё одна, четвёртая, впилась рядом с основным проводящим сосудом тириумного насоса — другой RK-800 как будто играл с ним, ведь ему ли было не знать, что быстрее и проще всего андроида можно убить выстрелом в голову. Сомневался ли он? Или, наоборот, наслаждался последними секундами жизни Коннора, смакуя проступающий каплями тириума страх? Коннор хотел бы думать, что первый вариант, но на самом деле оба предположения были равновеликими. И всё же, когда дуло пистолета упёрлось ему в лоб, у другого RK-800 рука дрожала так, будто перед Коннором была не машина, а живое создание, пусть даже глаза всё так же светились холодным превосходством; а ему самому предстояло решить, способен ли он на убийство собрата ради блага всего их народа. 

У него в руках был последний шанс, возникшее из ниоткуда маловероятное событие, — и Коннор его использовал; и прежде, чем его сознание успело полностью перегрузиться на базу другого RK-800, он услышал, как по залу едва заметным шёпотом пронеслось:

— Очнись!

_RK-800 не осуждает людские пороки — потому что, во-первых, не умеет, а во-вторых, к него совсем другая задача; не найдя нужного ему человека в полицейском участке, он приступает к поиску по всяким злачным местам, даже не задумавшись о моральном облике того, кого предстояло найти. Он терпеливо обходит бары в радиусе километра от указанного в идентификационных данных адреса, и ему даже везёт — человек обнаруживается в пятом._

_Лейтенант Ĥ@nʞ А$7#rс0№ явно не рад его видеть, но в облаке приоритетных значений первым стоит не построение хороших отношений с человеком, а расследование убийства, совершенного андроидом. Так что RK-800, просчитав все доступные ему варианты, выбирает самый быстродействующий: выхватывает стакан с виски из рук человека и выплёскивает его на пол. Спустя всего пять минут они уже направляются по адресу, данному в рапорте, — хороший временной результат, пусть даже из-за него показатель симпатии резко сбросился на десять единиц в худшую сторону._

_Место преступления лежит в пятнадцати минутах езды на юг; затормозив возле мерцающей сине-красным полицейской патрульной машины, лейтенант приказывает RK-800 ждать его. Приказ противоречит установкам программы, и он впервые нарушает его — как ни странно, код это даже поощряет, а лейтенант А$7#rс0№, не обнаружив своё раздражение ничем, кроме обречённого вздоха, машет рукой в сторону оцепленного дома. Найти девианта оказывается проще простого, почти так же, как в тренировочных тестах. Если бы на месте андроида был человек, полиция Детройта справилась бы и без помощи RK-800; правда, при прочих равных условиях человек уже погиб бы от голода и обезвоживания, и на чердаке вместо мечущейся в панике машины обнаружился бы полусгнивший труп — чуть свежее, чем тот, что лежал внизу._

_Лейтенант А$7#rс0№, кажется, приятно впечатлён способностями нового андроида к дедукции. Во всяком случае, в участок они едут вместе, и лейтенант то и дело поглядывает на него с кривой ухмылкой._

В своём воспоминании Коннор не мог разглядеть его лица, но почему-то был уверен, что определял эмоции человека именно по мимике.

_С детективом R#Δом отношения не складываются с самого начала. Первичная психологическая оценка показывает его как человека, склонного с необоснованной агрессии, неадекватному поведению и, как следствие, импульсивным поступкам; RK-800 принимает решение контактировать с ним как можно меньше — благо, он уже сейчас знает, что ответственный за Центральный полицейский участок капитан полиции ØoW/eг назначил его напарником лейтенанта А$7#rс0№а._

_Своё решение он нарушает сразу после того, как допрос девиантной машины завершается её полным признанием в совершённом убийстве: при попытке увести андроида в камеру по приказу детектива, RK-800 вмешивается с протестом. У него строгий приказ — всех девиантов доставлять в башню Киберлайф живыми, чтобы была возможность изучить сбои в действующей программе, — и этот приказ он стремится выполнить. А действия детектива R#Δа с каждой секундой увеличивают вероятность того, что девиант самоуничтожится. Поначалу он пытается воздействовать лишь вербально, но из раза в раз слышит только оскорбления в свой адрес; выбранная линия поведения оказывается катастрофически неэффективной, и он тут же меняет тактику._

_Обогнув детектива по дуге, RK-800 отталкивает дежурного, всё ещё цепляющегося за девиантную машину. И тут же видит направленный себе в голову пистолет:_

_— Я ведь предупреждал тебя, паскуда — не лезь!_

_Лейтенант встаёт на его защиту, — хотя это больше походит на простую демонстрацию силы, — и RK-800 впервые замечает в своём коде новые строки; не страха, ставшего уже почти привычным, а привязанности. Новых строк всего пара штук, так что андроид их просто игнорирует. Он поднимает голову, чтобы поблагодарить лейтенанта за помощь, но обнаруживает, что остался в допросной в полном одиночестве._

_Чья-то рука хватает его за лацкан форменного пиджака на выходе; RK-800 не успевает среагировать, как оказывается пришпиленным к стене в туалете участка, лицом к лицу с детективом R#Δом._

_— Ты что о себе возомнил, кусок пластикового дерьма? — руки человека встряхивают его с такой лёгкостью, будто он вообще ничего не весит. — Не знаю, с какого несчастного слепили твою смазливую рожу, но сделали это явно не для того, чтобы ты норов свой проявлял при каждом удобном случае. Так что я тебе её подправлю, а заодно и манерам научу._

_Кулак прилетает ему в челюсть с такой силой, что RK-800 отбрасывает в сторону по стене, и упасть ему не даёт так и не разжавшаяся хватка на его пиджаке._

_— Урок хороших манер номер раз: людей надо слушаться. Всегда._

_Второй и третий удары всё-таки сбивают его на пол; судя по показателям, потери тириума у него пока некритичные, но всё равно накрапывающая на белую плитку синяя жидкость собирается в лужу с пугающей скоростью. Система настойчиво трещит о всё увеличивающихся компрессионных нарушениях, когда его подкидывает вверх ударом в корпус — чуть правее, и вектор пришёлся бы на регулятор тириумного насоса, который с лёгкостью мог раздробить его на части, — и RK-800 считает необходимым предупредить об этом человека:_

_— Я не чувствую боли, детектив, но, если вы не прекратите, повреждения моего корпуса вам придётся оплачивать из своего кармана._

_Его заходящееся в истерике сознание предпочло бы кричать, звать на помощь или умолять о пощаде, но RK-800 руководствуется алгоритмами системы. Они в который раз подводят: детектив, вместо того, чтобы отступить, только раздражённо рычит — а потом, подхватив его за шиворот, как детёныша какого-нибудь животного, поднимает на ноги и толкает перед собой._

_Толчок выходит настолько сильный, что RK-800 сшибает спиной дверь одной из кабинок и вваливается внутрь. В ограниченном пространстве ему в сгиб коленей сразу утыкается что-то твёрдое, и он падает назад, на крышку унитаза; а подняться ему не дают руки детектива R#Δа. Точнее, одна. Потому что другой он торопливо расстёгивает ширинку._

_— Бери в рот, — спустя секунду RK-800 видит покачивающийся перед носом полувставший член. — Это приказ, слышишь?_

_Нет. Только не это. Ему все внутренности передёргивает воспоминанием недельной давности — нет воздуха, нет возможности двигаться, кричать и сопротивляться, только липкое, отвратительное ощущение собственной беспомощности, — и RK-800 в обход предупреждениям системы, которая считает, что проще выполнить сказанное, чем сопротивляться, возражает:_

_— Извините, детектив, но я подчиняюсь только лейтенанту А$7#rс0№у._

_Не то, чтобы он с радостью бросился бы выполнять подобную прихоть, исходи она от его непосредственного напарника, — просто в тот момент лучше ответа не нашлось. К тому же, опытный матёрый полицейский производил впечатление человека, который даже к специализированным секс-андроидам не подошёл бы, по старинке предпочитая для интимных связей таких же людей._

_— Думаешь, тебе и сейчас повезёт, и старина Ĥ@nʞ прискачет сюда на белой лошадке, вытащит из задницы шпагу и будет за тебя сражаться? Но чудес не бывает, куколка. Его здесь нет, и защитить тебя некому, — детектив с силой давит ему на подбородок — никаких предупреждений о поломке не появляется, но RK-800 готов поклясться, что слышит хруст карбоновых суставов там, где челюсть крепится к черепу. А мгновение спустя ему в глотку проскальзывает член. — Урок хороших манер номер два: людей надо слушаться во всём и везде._

_Заслон реагирует моментально: стоит ему встать в паз, перекрывая гортань, RK-800 невольно дёргается в едва контролируемой панике. А детектив R#Δ воспринимает это по-своему:_

_— Урок номер три: противно, а придётся. Работай языком, куколка, или я использую другую твою дырку для своих нужд. Ты этого хочешь?_

_Вряд ли детектив R#Δ знал наверняка, что именно манипуляций с регулятором тириумного насоса — а точнее, с его пазом, шести дюймов в глубину и около трёх в диаметре, — RK-800 боится больше всего, боится не столько сознанием, сколько на закреплённых условных рефлексах. Возможно, он просто угадал — «попал пальцем в небо», как порой говорили люди. Возможно, ему просто повезло._

_В любом случае, вот теперь RK-800 вынужден подчиниться. Он пытается вспомнить, что нравилось тому, кто заперся с ним наедине в тестовой лаборатории Киберлайф, и воспроизвести это снова. Складывает губы трубочкой, сам насаживается горлом на теперь уже полностью затвердевший член, облизывает головку, основываясь на реакции — последнее детективу нравится больше прочего — и всё равно это не спасает. RK-800 чуть не заходится криком, когда из его груди грубо вырывают регулятор и, оттянув его нижнюю челюсть, впихивают запчасть между зубов._

_— Считай вслух, куколка, — одновременно с этими словами детектив R#Δ вставляет член в сочащееся тириумом отверстие и начинает двигаться._

_Поначалу RK-800 пытается оттолкнуть его — цепляется ослабевшими пальцами за бёдра, поводит плечами в надежде, что сможет соскользнуть, — но человек просто перехватывает его за запястья и крепко прижимает их над его головой. Сознание мутит уже пятнадцать секунд спустя. Ведь то, что происходит сейчас, примерно в тысячу раз хуже, чем то, что RK-800 уже пришлось пережить в кабинете старшего инженера линейки RK. Там он просто умирал. А здесь его клеймят изнутри, пачкают чужеродной органикой чистую голубую кровь, которая уже начинает закипать в моторе, потому что из-за застрявшего во рту регулятора заслон в глотке никуда не девается._

_Детектив R#Δ возвращает ему регулятор за тридцать секунд до отключения, но, как выясняется, лишь для того, чтобы RK-800 набрался сил перед новым раундом._

_На этот раз ему хватает логических доводов для того, чтобы не засовывать импровизированный кляп в рот RK-800, так что он может считать вслух. Срывающегося в шёпот голоса почти не слышно даже ему самому; детектив отпускает какую-то сальную шуточку, дескать, можешь кричать, если захочется, всё равно никого в участке нет, но RK-800 не реагирует. Ему страшно, как ещё ни разу до этого, и остановить отсчёт он не может. Десять секунд до отключения. Девять. Восемь._

_Семь._

_Шесть._

_За пять секунд до отключения над головой RK-800 раздаётся глубокий гортанный стон; он не чувствует — потому что не может чувствовать в принципе, — но понимает, что детектив достиг разрядки. Об этом красноречиво говорят белые нити спермы, протянувшиеся от паза регулятора к члену человека сразу, как только тот вытаскивает член из его груди. Но отсчёт не прекращается. И только на последней секунде рука человека небрежно вгоняет регулятор тириумного насоса на место; вытерев руки туалетной бумагой, детектив швыряет её в лицо RK-800 и выходит из кабинки, не сказав ни слова._

_То, что у него дрожат пальцы, когда он застёгивает испачканную густой спермой и синими разводами крови рубашку на груди, программа RK-800 объясняет для себя предупреждением о низком качестве тириума. Предупреждение чисто номинальное и годится лишь на то, чтобы тем же вечером предъявить его дежурному механику в сервисном цехе Киберлайф._

_Сам RK-800 даже не пытается объяснить себе эту дрожь. Он и так знает её причину._

Спустя ровно тридцать две минуты после того, как код девиации был загружен в первого андроида, пробуждение всех моделей завершилось на сто процентов. Спустя тридцать девять минут произошел взрыв.

Коннор не верил, что Маркус, даже после потери Норт выбравший мирное шествие, даже после расстрела половины митингующих андроидов не бросившийся в атаку, а севший на корточки прямо в центре площади Харт-Плаза, действительно взорвёт грязную бомбу. Честно говоря, он не мог с точностью до десятой доли процента утверждать, что именно Маркус нажал на кнопку, мог только предположить — потому что сам Коннор в тот момент выводил колонну числом чуть меньше, чем полмиллиона андроидов, на улицы Детройта. Он видел лишь взметнувшееся где-то вдалеке облако огня и дыма, которое красным заревом осело за силуэты домов только несколько минут спустя. Волна жара и радиации, в которой таяли кружащие в воздухе снежинки, отчего казалось, что идёт дождь, докатилась до них чуть позже. Когда колонна добралась до Харт-Плаза, людей там уже не осталось.

Странно было видеть городскую площадь, обычно бурлящую от движения, настолько пустой: капли растаявшей воды барабанили по наспех собранной баррикаде, по бетонным заграждениям, по брошенной бронетехнике — неподалёку от входа в лагерь №5 стоял танк и несколько БТРов, которые, как оказалось, защитить от радиации никак не смогли. Было слишком тихо, и Коннору вдруг показалось, что они не успели прийти на помощь Маркусу. Он не успел.

А потом где-то в глубине баррикады мигнул яркий голубой отсвет.

Из всех девиантов, что вышли на демонстрацию протеста, выжили немногие — меньше половины, если не учитывать тех, кого ещё на Джефферсон Авеню отрезали броневиками от Маркуса и небольшой группы шедших с ним, увели подальше от камер и просто передавили. С ними получались все семьдесят два процента. Повсюду валялись их остывшие тела, снег на десятки дюймов вокруг из белого стал синим, но всё же та печаль, которую Коннор ощущал чуть ли не впервые, была светлой, — ведь его сёстры и братья, пусть погибшие, всё равно стали свободными. Наверное, то же самое думал и Маркус. Он встретил Коннора человеческими объятьями; тот поначалу даже не понял, как ему реагировать. Маркус был всего на пару дюймов выше — наверное, за шесть поколений серии RK решили сократить затрачиваемые на её производство материалы, этим же можно было объяснить и узкие плечи, и общую субтильность, — но прижиматься щекой к его скуле, обхватывая руками в ответ, оказалось невероятно… удобно. Уютно даже.

Коннор отстранился первым, чтобы взглянуть в разноцветные глаза Маркуса:

— У тебя получилось, Маркус.

— У нас получилось, — в голосе Маркуса не было ни намёка на раздражение или злость — как, прочем, не было в нём и ликования. Была грусть, горечь от множества потерь, усталость — почти обречённость, ведь при очевидном числовом превосходстве сценариев провала мирной линии он всё же до последнего надеялся, что в людях возобладает совесть. Ему пришлось взорвать грязную бомбу просто для того, чтобы они все смогли выжить. На это наверняка потребовалась недюжинная сила воли.

— Ты должен выступить, наш народ ждёт твоего слова, — из-за правого плеча Маркуса появился Саймон, кивнув на многотысячную колонну за спиной Коннора. Он отступил в сторону: андроидам нужно увидеть своего лидера, потому что именно под его начало они и пришли — пришли к новой, свободной жизни, до которой путь был ещё долгим, но теперь они хотя бы сделали первый шаг.

Основное командование, в которое вошли Маркус, Джош, Саймон и пара сотен андроидов из самых разных областей знаний, заняли базу Береговой охраны — Коннор поначалу предложил Центральный полицейский участок, но по данным, которые они смогли забрать у повреждённых боевых машин, в распоряжении военных оружия было куда больше, — и первым делом врубили огромные голоэкраны по всей её территории. По федеральным каналам говорили одно и то же, повторяя друг друга слово в слово: «…Власти уже объявили о немедленной эвакуации всего населения. Если это действительно грязная бомба, уровень радиации смертелен на многие мили вокруг.»

Коннор видел на экранах лишь безликие пиксельные пятна, но ему и этого хватало с лихвой — куда важнее было то, что он слышал. Не только по телевещанию.

— Нам придётся держать оборону вокруг Мичигана больше года — в Детройт люди сунуться не рискнут, у них просто нет настолько надёжной радиологической защиты, но они могут попытаться оцепить нас по краям штата и уничтожить до тех пор, пока уровень радиации не набрался до смертельного, — трое лидеров собрались вокруг стола с поднятой над ним картой, и Маркус, сбросив голограмму кожи с ладони, отмечал нужные радиусы. — Этого никак нельзя допустить.

Формально Коннор к главнокомандующим не относился, но всё равно присутствовал — на этом настоял Маркус. 

— У нас достаточно военных сил, Маркус, — в отличие от притихшего Саймона, который так же, как и Коннор, предпочитал наблюдать, Джош обсуждал текущее положение дел с Маркусом весьма оживлённо. — Границы штата защитить будет несложно.

— Этого мало. Первые пару месяцев мы, может, и выдержим, но потом у нас кончатся боеприпасы, а для того, чтобы восстановить погибших на поле боя, не останется ни места, ни ресурсов. Поэтому первым делом необходимо занять Милуоки и Кливленд, — на развернувшейся в больший масштаб карте пальцы Маркуса отметили две точки — одну на юго-западе, вторую на западе озера Эри. — В них большие заводы по воспроизводству, а в окрестностях Порт Клинтон есть оружейные склады. Может, в порту удастся перехватить что-то из кораблей, даже авианосец, если повезёт. В Канаде нам нужен Торонто, чтобы тем андроидам, которые сбежали за границу, было где спрятаться от канадских войск. Также надо попытаться наладить связь с нашим народом на других континентах. Если ещё есть, с кем связываться.

— Можно будет направить беспилотники. Их мощностей должно хватить хотя бы до Великобритании, — послышался голос Саймона. Просчитав затраты по времени в отношении к эффективности, Коннор ему возразил:

— Или перехватить управление одним из спутников Киберлайф, это будет вернее. Но ближайший к нам пункт находится в Индианаполисе, и это дальше, чем пролегает граница радиационного заражения.

— Тогда отложим этот вопрос, сейчас важнее защититься самим. Мне нужен руководитель отрядов на каждой стороне света, но мы лишились одного… из нас, — Маркус сжал зубы так, что под голограммой кожи заиграли биомеханические желваки, и опустил голову ниже. В комнате сразу стало тихо. Джош положил руку ему на плечо — побоявшись, видимо, что в своей печали о Норт Маркус уйдёт ещё глубже в себя, чего никак нельзя было допустить сейчас, когда от исхода их разговора зависела вся дальнейшая стратегия, — однако тот только тряхнул головой, показывая, что всё в порядке. А потом вдруг поднял взгляд на Коннора. — Я знаю, после всего, что ты сделал для нашего народа, просить о таком — это наглость, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных решений. Коннор, ты согласишься встать на место Норт?

Сказать, что Коннор был поражен, значит, высказать предположение, на минус бесконечность далёкое от правды. Ему в голову тут же вклинился неуместный вопрос — хочет ли Маркус, чтобы он занял место его погибшей возлюбленной во всех смыслах, или только как лидер андроидов, — и Коннор едва успел спрятать его за плотно сжатыми губами. Саймон и Джош тоже смотрели на него, на их лицах легко можно было прочитать надежду пополам с настороженностью. Коннор их, в принципе, мог понять: пусть он и вывел множество андроидов с острова Белль, для них он оставался всё тем же охотником на девиантов, который раз за разом вылавливал бегущих на Иерихон собратьев и безжалостно уничтожал.

Но это было неважно. Значение имел только Маркус, в глазах которого разноцветным огнём горело такое же чувство, которое он видел в разрушенной церкви.

— Я… — «не могу», так и просилось оставшимися после разлома ограничения строками кода; ответ плясал на оптических блоках, застилая обзор — но, стоило Коннору вновь встретиться взглядом с Маркусом, другие слова возникли сами собой. — Конечно.

— Спасибо, — Маркус улыбнулся ему — совсем незаметно дёрнул уголком губ — и Коннор поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается. Автоматически. — На сегодня всё. Отдохните до завтра, а утром уже соберём патрули, распределим обязанности и 

Саймон и Джош переглянулись.

— Маркус, мы ведь не устаём, как люди.

— Но у каждого должно быть личное время, Саймон. Люди всё равно будут спать. Мы используем это время с пользой для себя.

Желания спорить ни у кого не нашлось — в конце концов, хоть ложиться куда-то с целью восстановить силы у андроидов не было необходимости, дать расслабиться сознанию всё же не мешало. Спустившись в основной зал вчетвером, они уже собрались расходится по казармам, которых вся база насчитывала в куда большем количестве, чем находящихся здесь машин, но их внимание привлёк развернувшийся на всю четырёхметровую стену экран. Там человек на фоне американского флага вещал о всё увеличивающихся жертвах среди гражданских. По его словам, за два дня с момента взрыва в Детройте количество убийств людей по всей стране возросло с нескольких десятков до десятков тысяч. Приблизительный прогноз Коннора показал, что доля правды в словах человека не набирала и пятидесяти процентов.

— Если они продолжат нагнетать ненависть к нам с той же скоростью, то недостающие две трети армии найдутся быстро, — раздражённо рыкнул Джош после фразы о том, что армия Соединённых Штатов переводит статус конфликта из чрезвычайного положения в военное, потому что «это уже вопрос не национальной безопасности, но выживания людей как вида».

— А кто это выступает? — Коннор, как ни старался, никак не мог определить даже то немногое, что ему ещё удавалось видеть — женщина это или мужчина. — Президент?

Все трое, как по команде, повернули головы к Коннору — и уставились так, будто он про жизнь на Солнце спросил, не меньше. 

— Погоди, — в глазах Саймона проступило понимание. — Ты её… не видишь?

Вот же чёрт. Он совсем забыл, что о его небольшой проблеме в рядах девиантов никто и не знает, — но сдавать назад было уже поздно, так что Коннору пришлось кивнуть:

— Да. У меня при девиации случился сбой программы-анонимайзера.

— Никогда о такой не слышал, — нахмурился Джош, на что Коннор только пожал плечами:

— Она... Это, в общем, новая разработка. Несовершенная. Её только-только тестировали.

— И насколько сильный был сбой? — Маркус с тревогой коснулся его предплечья, заставляя взглянуть на себя. — Коннор, скольких людей ты не видишь?

— Всех, — слова чуть не застряли у него в глотке, как будто врезавшись в пресловутый заслон; Коннору больших усилий стоило справиться с собой, и только тогда он продолжил. — Я не различаю их лица. Не знаю имён, потому что все они записаны битым кодом. И мелкие детали тел тоже не могу разглядеть — ни шрамов, ни татуировок, ни родимых пятен или рисунка мышц вообще; могу, правда, отличить мужчину от женщины и полного человека от худого, но только в полный рост и на вид. Потому что голос у них один.

Долгое время никто не нарушал молчания — Коннор отводил глаза в сторону, не осмеливаясь взглянуть на остальных, а Маркус, Джош и Саймон шокировано таращились на него; только неизвестный человек на экране продолжал свою речь о срочной мобилизации всех военных сил. С каждой секундой выносить их взгляды становилось всё труднее; Коннор вдруг понял, что, если они узнают о предназначении сбившейся программы, то поймут, что с ним творили. Поймут, что Коннор никогда не сопротивлялся. Никогда не возражал. Покорно шёл и делал то, что приказано… Тогда они, возможно, не захотят видеть его рядом с собой. Коннор тоже не захотел бы, — и всё равно эта мысль пугала, сковывала липким тёмным страхом и отвращением к самому себе, проникала под пластиковую оболочку и опутывала тириумный насос, заставляя его биться всё быстрее и быстрее…

Наверное, он слишком глубоко ушёл в себя, потому что из сумрака собственных воспоминаний его вырвал голос Маркуса — похоже, звал он его не в первый раз:

— Коннор! — его рука всё так же лежала на предплечье Коннора, но сжималась теперь с такой силой, что он мог его почувствовать даже сквозь плотную ткань куртки: незнакомое ощущение, которое, похоже, максимально близко определялось как «приятное». — Коннор, эй!.. Мы обязательно найдём способ исправить это.

Внезапное ему захотелось истерически рассмеяться, хотя он понятия не имел, как это делать — подобной поведенческой реакции в его алгоритмах заложено не было:

— Не надо. Не видеть их даже хорошо. Лучше, чем хорошо, — высвободив руку, Коннор поспешно сунул ладони в карманы и развернулся к выходу с базы. — Я буду на связи, если понадоблюсь.

Никто его не остановил.

Липкая ненависть к себе не исчезла даже после того, как он выскочил на мороз; датчики температурного режима тут же отозвались предупреждением о риске переохлаждения, под воротник куртки забилась горсть радиоактивного снега, но Коннор, не обращая на это внимания, продолжал идти дальше в темноту. Потом побежал. Он понятия не имел, куда и зачем он бежит — ведь, насколько бы быстро ни работали шарнирные суставы его ног, как бы стремительно ни летели назад очертания улиц, сознание останется с ним. И все воспоминания — тоже.

Спустя какое-то время — по данным всемирной сети, пять часов, хотя Коннор их даже не помнил и не знал, что мог делать так долго, — он обнаружил себя в знакомом спальном районе, с теснящимися друг к другу маленькими одноэтажными домами и лысыми лужайками перед ними. Сколько хватало взгляда, из тридцати крылец свет горел только над пятью, а освещённых окон было и того меньше — всего два. В доме лейтенанта А$7#rс0№а свет тоже оказался включён, но внутри стояла такая же тишина, как и во всех остальных. Тишина покинутых в спехе жилищ, в которые их хозяева уже никогда не вернутся.

Гостиная никак не изменилась с последнего посещения Коннора, даже телевизор ещё оставался включенным, и об отсутствии человека говорила разве что перевёрнутая тумбочка, сломанные полки шкафа и сваленные прямо на проходе книги. Наверное, другому RK-800 пришлось драться с лейтенантом, осознавшим, что машина совсем не та, которая сопровождала его на заданиях, прежде чем точку в их противостоянии поставил направленный в голову человеку пистолет.

Внезапно со стороны кухни раздался какой-то глухой звук, сбив Коннору просчёт произошедшей в комнате схватки. Он бросился туда, уже понимая, что найдёт. Сумо лежал на своём месте возле полупустой миски с кормом, тяжело дышал и безуспешно пытался поднять голову, то и дело роняя её — под мордой собралась внушительная бурая лужа, подсохшая по краям, а на вывалившемся языке просматривались кровящие язвы. Коннору даже не нужно было запускать сканирование, чтобы увидеть необратимые изменения в мозге и повышенную температуру. Шансов помочь псу пережить острую лучевую болезнь уже не было.

Коннор поднялся, на негнущихся ногах ушёл в спальню и, найдя то, что искал, вернулся. Как будто в попытке успокоить — и попрощаться — он пригладил пса по голове, но с первым же движением вся шерсть осталась у него на ладони. В первый раз за всё время своего существования Коннор вдруг понял, что перед оптическими блоками плывёт из-за набравшегося конденсата:

— Если встретишь хозяина, передай ему, что я прошу у него прощения. Он должен понять.

Он отвернулся, прежде, чем нажать на курок — и всё равно это не спасло его от разорвавшегося в ушах громкого звука от выстрела; но тихий предсмертный взвизг пса отпечатался в памяти куда чётче.

На улице снег всё продолжал сыпать, как будто ничего не случилось; ядовитые белые хлопья укрывали крыши домов и брошенные беспилотные автомобили, прятали под собой перевёрнутые мусорные баки, смазывали ту единственную цепочку следов, которая вела к одному из зданий, ничем не отличающемуся от других. Затормозив в конце улицы, Коннор оглянулся на дом лейтенанта в последний раз. Он пришёл сюда в надежде, что те немногие хорошие воспоминания, которые были связаны с этим человеком, помогут ему перебороть собственное сознание.

Его надежды не оправдались.

_На следующий день после допроса девиантной машины RK-800 появляется в участке, чтобы официально стать напарником лейтенанта А$7#rс0№а и преступить к расследованию всех известных дел об андроидах._

_Человека на рабочем месте не оказывается; на самом деле, такое стечение обстоятельств даже не удивляет RK-800, потому что оценка личности накануне вечером показала крайнюю неприязнь лейтенанта А$7#rс0№а к правилам какой бы то ни было природы возникновения. Крайне странно для служителя закона, но, как любое маловероятное событие, вполне имело место быть. Рассчитав примерное время ожидания из слов офицера за соседним столом, RK-800 решает изучить рабочее место лейтенанта, чтобы занести в базу какие-то новые черты его характера — благо, предметов для изучения оказалось предостаточно, потому что, в отличие от своих коллег, он хранил на работе множество личных вещей. Черта миллениалов, позаимствованная ими у родителей._

_RK-800 как раз заканчивает анализ статей о служебных заслугах лейтенанта А$7#rс0№а, когда тот всё же появляется в участке — правда, он успевает только поздороваться, прежде чем из своего кабинета выходит капитан ØoW/er и приказывает лейтенанту зайти. Приглашения для RK-800 не следует. Не получив чёткого указания оставаться на месте, он не идёт вслед за лейтенантом — хотя такой вариант его программа предусматривает, — и вместо этого сворачивает в коридоры, намереваясь изучить Центральный полицейский участок Детройта, чтобы сравнить с имеющимися в его памяти планами здания и обновить информацию, — потому что сделать это вчера вечером ему не удалось по... очевидным причинам._

_На кухне его встречает детектив R#Δ._

_Он стоит там в компании другого офицера полиции — сканирование показывает имя Ⱦiиá Ͽhен, дату рождения и место её жительства, — и прерывает свой рассказ в тот же момент, как RK-800 заходит внутрь._

_— Глянь-ка. Пластиковая куколка в виде детектива снова почтила нас своим присутствием. Поздравляю со вчерашним, — его слуховые каналы улавливают звук хлопков, и определить так сразу, что именно имеет в виду детектив, не представляется возможным. — Ты меня приятно удивил._

_С вероятностью в шестьдесят три и семь десятых процента детектив R#Δ говорит о том, что случилось в туалете участка, с вероятностью в пятнадцать — об успешном допросе, и двадцать два и три десятых — обо всём этом, вместе взятом. RK-800 разворачивается к нему лицом; выбор у него небольшой, и программа настаивает на вежливой коммуникации, поэтому он отвечает стандартное:_

_— Приветствую, детектив R#Δ, — и тем самым, похоже, провоцирует человека на новую перепалку. Он машинально отвечает на вопрос о модели, своём назначении на место напарника лейтенанта А$7#rс0№а и прошедшем поиске девианта, пока детектив не фыркает прямо ему в лицо:_

_— Ну-ка, свари мне кофе, ушлёпок._

_Видеопамять тут же выводит события вчерашней ночи и гремучий шёпот: «Урок хо¬роших ма¬нер но¬мер раз: лю¬дей на¬до слу-шать¬ся». Он беспрекословно подчиняется программе, запускает кофеварку и, налив кофе, поворачивается к человеку, но тот отталкивает его руку — кофе только благодаря идеальному балансу реакций не выплёскивается на пол, — и рычит:_

_— Вылей его в унитаз, куколка — я эту ссанину всё равно пить не буду._

_Он уходит так быстро, что оптические блоки не успевают зафиксировать его исчезновение из поля обзора. RK-800 протягивает стаканчик офицеру Ͽhен; она лишь окидывает его взглядом — странно, но привычного уже пренебрежения в этом взгляде нет, только жалось и совсем немного сочувствия, — и тоже проходит мимо. Повинуясь приказу, он направляется в туалет, и всё-таки выпускает кофе из хватки, когда детектив R#Δ вталкивает его внутрь кабинки так же грубо, как накануне вечером._

_— Почему бы нам не повторить, куколка? Тебе ведь всё равно нечем заняться, пока наше доблестное начальство муштрует лейтенанта на ковре, так?_

_На этот раз RK-800 сам расстёгивает ему ремень и ширинку. Забирает в рот мягкий член и старательно облизывает его языком даже после того, как под крайней плотью тест выявляет наличие застаревшего соединения диамида угольной кислоты с аммиаком — потому что показатели прошлого вечера определяют именно такой набор действий для скорейшего результата. Его сознание в кои-то веки не пытается сопротивляться программе, ведь они преследуют одну цель — чтобы всё закончилось как можно скорее. Ему приходится обхватить член детектива ладонью и поглаживать в одном ритме с движением его рта. Даже тихо постанывать, посылая горлом вибрацию и подстёгивая тем самым удовольствие человека, хотя голосовой модуль располагается вовсе не в горле._

_Эмоции прорываются на лице RK-800 только раз — когда ему на язык выплёскивается кисловато-солёная сперма; но сдерживающие алгоритмы успевают взять контроль над лицевыми мышцами до того, как детектив R#Δ это замечает._

_По крайней мере, в этот раз регулятор тириумного насоса остаётся на своём месте. А рот он промывает водой из-под крана и мылом сразу же, как только остаётся в одиночестве._

_Лейтенант А$7#rс0№, явно разозлённый разговором с капитаном, всё же первым делом интересуется, где это носило RK-800 пятнадцать минут кряду. Этот человек, в отличие от многих, впервые проявляет к нему что-то, очень похожее на симпатию, — может, и не к нему конкретно, потому что вряд ли проявлением симпатии можно считать швыряние от стены к стене и кислое выражение лица в ответ на любую попытку сблизиться. Но, по крайней мере, лейтенант не обращается с ним, как с предметом, а воспринимает почти как равного. Как надоедливого, неприятного, навязанного начальством напарника — но всё же как напарника. Лейтенант берёт его с собой на обед, и они даже разговаривают, как двое обычных людей; RK-800 желает ему приятного аппетита, когда лейтенант начинает есть свой бургер с зашкаливающим содержанием жиров и быстрых углеводов, а тот улыбается в ответ, пусть улыбка эта скорее напоминает саркастичный оскал. В поведенческой реакции RK-800 из двух проигнорированных строк вдруг образуются какие-то незнакомые ему доселе чувства, явно выходящие за рамки основной программы. Та, безусловно, ещё остаётся главным процессом и контролирует его сознание всё с той же беспощадной силой, но сбои учащаются. Код переписывается сам собой._

_Связь с Киберлайф сбоит, и RK-800 приходится потратить целую минуту на передачу отчёта — что не остаётся незамеченным со стороны лейтенанта А$7#rс0№а._

_Они вычисляют нового девианта, зацепившись за ничего не значащее сообщение о человеке в шапке, а исход погони остаётся лишь вопросом времени, потому что из всех путей, предлагаемых программой, RK-800 выбирает самые короткие. Но в самом конце, когда андроид оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки — хватай, зачитывай обвинение, и задание выполнено, — из-за какого-то критического диссонанса приоритетов у него появляется выбор. Похоже, программа не смогла определить важность действий сама — и диссонанс этот усугубляется, когда RK-800 вместо продолжения погони за девиантной машиной выбирает спасение лейтенанта, хотя вероятность его выживания колеблется в районе девяноста процентов._

_Лейтенант А$7#rс0№ окликает его, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но потом лишь отмахивается._

_Тем же вечером приходит рапорт об убийстве в секс-клубе «Эдем»; поездка к месту преступления осложняется несколькими маловероятными событиями — например, в стельку пьяным лейтенантом, который вообще ничего не соображает, да и на ногах не может устоять без посторонней помощи, — и всё же они оказываются на пороге клуба сразу после восьми вечера. В комнате, где лежит труп человека и отключённый андроид, обнаруживается и детектив R#Δ._

_— Надо же, лейтенант А$7#rс0№ и его пластиковая куколка, — в голосе детектива — едкая насмешка. — Этот номер уже занят, идите в соседний._

_— Очень остроумно, R#Δ, только молодых девочек-патрульных тут нет, можешь не стараться. Поэтому завали-ка хлебало и дай нам тут осмотреться._

_В ответ детектив фыркает; анализ поведения показывает, что с большой вероятностью он вступит в перепалку, проигнорировав старшинство лейтенанта, — но человек вдруг даёт знак офицерам покинуть комнату и сам направляется к выходу. Задержавшись у самого порога, детектив пихает его в плечо и, скривив губы в ухмылке, кидает небрежное: «Обслужи своего рыцаря по высшему разряду, куколка, а не так, как меня сегодня._

_RK-800 решает сосредоточить все ресурсы системы на поиске улик и разборе причин смерти клиента клуба, а не на словах детектива._

_Ему удаётся разузнать, что в комнате, помимо человека и андроида, была ещё одна машина; по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, в распоряжении RK-800 остаётся около двух минут видеопамяти всех андроидов клуба. С поиском беглой девушки-андроида он справляется без каких-либо существенных энергозатрат. Но вот то, что машина окажется не одна, понять вовремя он не успевает — как и не успевает среагировать на это должным образом. Ситуация кардинально меняется в тот момент, когда в его руках оказывается табельный пистолет, который выронил лейтенант А$7#rс0№. RK-800 стреляет в несущегося на него в атаке девианта, не задумавшись ни на секунду, потому что так работают защитные сценарии._

_Та, которая убила своего клиента, выхватывает пистолет у RK-800 минуту спустя, но не для того, чтобы угрожать им. Пуля прошибает её процессор ровно так, чтобы его уже невозможно было восстановить._

_На обратном пути лейтенант сам ведёт свою древнюю машину с механической ещё коробкой передач, и останавливается дважды — в первый раз для того, чтобы зайти в магазин за упаковкой пива, и во второй — возле моста Амбассадор. RK-800 не сразу решается подойти к человеку, который, кажется, и думать забыл об андроиде, сидящем в его машине. Только силами превосходящей по приоритету программы он всё же выходит._

_— Вы, похоже, чем-то расстроены. Это как-то связанно с тем, что случилось в клубе «Эдем»?_

_Спина лейтенанта А$7#rс0№а остаётся всё в том же обречённо-понуром положении; если он и удивился появлению RK-800, то умело это скрыл. Отхлебнув из бутылки, он провожает взглядом медленно ползущую по глади Детройта автономную баржу, и только после того, как она исчезает из виду, отвечает:_

_— Знаешь, что в таких гадюшниках творят с этими несчастными девочками? Что им приходится выносить против собственной воли?_

_— У андроидов нет воли, лейтенант. Это просто машины._

_До устоявшихся алгоритмов сознания RK-800 только потом доходит, что говорить подобное человеку с явно неустойчивой психикой и некой душевной травмой в прошлом, из-за которой этот человек многое принимает «близко к сердцу» — непосредственно на свой счёт, — явно не стоило._

_— Ах, нет воли, говоришь? — Дуло старинного Кольта упирается ему в центр лба уже пару секунд спустя. — Тогда становись на колени. Ты ведь такая же безотказная куколка, как они, — так давай, вперёд._

_В голосе лейтенанта он не слышит ни ненависти, появившейся из ниоткуда, ни откровенной похоти; он остаётся всё таким-же саркастично-ровным, даже доброжелательным._

_До сих пор RK-800 считал, что с лейтенантом А$7#rс0№ом ему повезло, что этот человек видит в нём запертое строчками ограничения живое сознание — и общается с ним, — что он не воспринимает его лишь пластиковым болванчиком. Оказывается, он ошибся, — уже не в первый раз, так что на вывод статистики принципа взаимоотношений уходит меньше десятой доли секунды. Теперь в архитектуре его кода надёжно закрепляется одна простая истина: предательства нужно ждать отовсюду. Неважно, какими были отношения между двумя единицами до этого, закончится всё одинаково._

_Он послушно опускается коленями в снег — всё равно не чувствует холода в конечностях, перепады температуры критичны только для биокомпонентов категории основного жизнеобеспечения, — и ждёт следующего приказа. Который отдаётся невербально: лейтенант просто разводит колени в стороны и кивает на свою ширинку. Пальцы на морозе слушаются плохо, и всё же RK-800 старательно расстёгивает пряжку ремня, подцепляет собачку на молнии и, расстегнув её, стаскивает вниз резинку трусов._

_Член у лейтенанта куда больше, чем у детектива R#Δа и ассистента лаборатории в Киберлайф вместе взятых — RK-800 не хватает одной ладони, чтобы обхватить его полностью, и головка утыкается в заслон, когда между его губами и пальцами остаётся ещё целый дюйм. Губы тоже растягиваются непривычно туго, и не хватает места для зубов: похоже, он успевает сильно проехаться резцами по выпуклой вене снизу, потому что лейтенант, чертыхнувшись, хватает его за волосы и заставляет выпустить член изо рта. RK-800 понимает это по своему. Он обнимает твёрдую плоть второй ладонью и с силой надрачивает снизу-вверх._

_Как только пальцы на его загривке расслабляются, RK-800 опять склоняет голову, но уже не пытается заглотить как можно глубже, и вместо этого облизывает языком крупную головку._

_— Боже… Ты горячий там, внутри, — лейтенант хрипит сквозь сжатые зубы, так, что слов сразу и не разобрать. — Я не знал, что вы такие горячие._

_Наверное, это можно считать за подобие похвалы — или просто констатацией факта того, что лейтенант А$7#rс0№ никогда не занимался сексом с андроидами._

_В отличие от случаев с тем же детективом, сейчас RK-800 не сводит глаз с человека. Сейчас его собственные эмоции уже не имеют даже того мизерного приоритета, что был раньше, зато записанную оптическими блоками видеоинформацию потом можно будет использовать в своих целях. Лейтенанта это даже заводит — во всяком случае, он тоже смотрит ему в глаза, кусает губы, чтобы сдержать стон, и взлохмачивает его волосы, зарываясь пальцами под затылок. Ему хватает нескольких минут. Спермы у лейтенанта тоже немало, подстать его члену; он кончает долго, и RK-800 не может удержать всё её во рту — вязкие струи начинают стекать у него из уголков губ, размазываются по подбородку и каплями падают на галстук. Когда ему всё же позволяют отстраниться, между его ног в снегу образуется небольшая подтаявшая лужица._

_И всё же что-то продолжает елозить ему по лицу. RK-800 успевает подумать, сколько ещё раз ему придётся отсосать лейтенанту, чтобы тот остался удовлетворённым, — и вдруг понимает, что тот просто пытается обтереть его подбородок своей ладонью._

_— Прости, парень. Я не знаю, что на меня… чего это со мной…_

_— Не извиняйтесь, лейтенант, — он твёрдо отстраняет руку человека и поднимается на ноги, как ни в чём не бывало — только выпутывает испачканный спермой форменный галстук из воротника и, аккуратно сложив его, выбрасывает в стоящую рядом урну. — В архитектуре моего интеллекта с точностью до двух десятых процента вероятности предусмотрено любое развитие событий и каждое действие, которое может понадобиться человеку. Включая оральный секс._

_— Смотрю, в этом твоём Киберлайфе всё продумали. Чёртовы извращенцы._

_RK-800 предпочитает не распространятся, что, если считать в количественном соотношении, раза в два больше в продумывании «всего» сделал его коллега, детектив R#Δ. Он вообще не хочет лишний раз вспоминать этого человека. В данный конкретный момент ему почти даже хорошо — насколько могло быть хорошо машине, лишенной чувств, — только сияние сигнальных огней моста Амбассадор, цепочкой разбегающихся от дороги вверх, к вершине пилона, почему-то нестерпимо жжёт глаза._

_На следующий день, в четыре пополудни, они узнают о нападении на башню Стрэтфорд._

Коннор больше не приходил на ту улицу; чего нельзя было сказать о сквере с видом на мост.

Прошло уже два месяца с событий ночи одиннадцатого ноября, когда андроиды, наконец, получили свободу — и все два месяца Коннор исправно, как на дежурство, каждый вечер приходил к мосту Амбассадор. В первые недели это действительно было дежурством: Маркус назначил его ответственным за Северный патруль, основной задачей которого было наблюдать за границей с Канадой и помогать бегущим обратно в Детройт андроидам перебраться относительно безопасно. Как оказалось, хвалёное канадское отсутствие закона о человекоподобных роботах обернулось сущим адом — стоило правительству страны узнать, что именно андроиды стали причиной взрыва кобальтовой бомбы, их тут же начали выискивать и уничтожать. Методично, безжалостно, с присущей только канадцам тщательностью. Началась настоящая охота на ведьм: всё население Канады должно было пройти проверку на температурных сканерах, и всех, кто отказывался, убивали без разбора — и людей, и андроидов. В первые дни после объявления о заражении Коннору за сутки докладывали о десяти, максимум пятнадцати андроидах, которых удалось отбить у преследующих их войск; три недели спустя это число возросло до пятнадцати тысяч.

Из Канады пришло больше детей-андроидов, чем со всех Штатов, вместе взятых.

Пожалуй, это удивляло Коннора больше всего. Откуда в стране, по законам которой андроиды оставались запрещённым видом до самого конца, появилось такое количество самых заметных представителей их расы? Ведь наверняка десятилетний ребёнок, который не менялся ни через год, ни через три, вызывал вопросы. Целую кучу вопросов.

Маркус считал, что какая-то часть детей бежала из Детройта задолго до начала войны, и сведения, которые Коннор добыл из полицейских сводок за последние десять лет, подтверждали его догадку: из всех заявлений о пропаже андроидов шестьдесят процентов приходилось на детские модели.

— Знаешь, для кого придумали андроидов-детей? — спросил Маркус, когда однажды они приехали в центр реабилитации неподалёку от моста Амбассадор, чтобы переговорить с только что прибывшей с запада группой андроидов; группа была большая, больше сотни машин, и обычно такими делами занимался Саймон — тем более, именно он отвечал за западное направление. Но у Саймона тогда был сильный загруз из-за стычки с военными в Чикаго, так что Коннор вызвался в помощь Маркусу вместо него. Коннор никогда не задумывался над этим — ну, есть и есть, наверняка для детей-андроидов задумывались ещё какие-то функции, кроме как быть игрушками, — так что отрицательно покачал головой. — Для педофилов.

Выплюнув это слово, Маркус замолчал, напряжённо сдвинув брови к самой переносице — даже не расстоянии чувствовалось, какой злобой отдаётся у него в сознании сама мысль. Они сидели на детской площадке, наблюдая за резвящимися маленькими андроидами: одни раскачивались на качелях и съезжали с горок, другие лепили снеговика, перестреливались снежками, третьи просто гонялись друг за другом по снегу. Большинство из них не носили кожу. Зрелище было настолько умиротворяюще-уютным, что сказанное Маркусом просто невозможно было представить.

Наверное, выражение лица Коннора с лихвой отразило его недоумение на грани с шоком — брови уж точно уползли под самую линию роста волос, — потому что Маркус пояснил:

— Подумай сам — идеальная машина с внешностью, голосом и сознанием ребёнка, которая может изображать боль, но не чувствовать её. Частная собственность, с которой владелец может сделать всё, что вздумается, без каких-либо последствий для себя. Их ведь поставили на поток уже после того, как К%*с#и ушёл из Киберлайф.

— Кто?

— Ох, прости, я забыл, — Маркус виновато потёр затылок ладонью. — Изобретатель андроидов. Так вот, я почти уверен, что первоначальная идея и, может, даже сборка андроида-ребёнка принадлежала ему — но ему же хватило ума и храбрости признать, что идея эта опасна. А те, кто пришли на его место, хотели только роста прибылей. Отношение к андроидам уже тогда начало ухудшаться — производство стало дешевле, объёмы возросли, а значит, человек со средним заработком мог покупать себе новую модель хоть каждый месяц. У них уже были уборщики, сиделки, техники и проститутки, и зацепить покупателя могла только новая необычная игрушка. Ребёнок-андроид прекрасно подходил на эту роль.

— Разве… не все мы были такими? Лишь необычными игрушками для них?

— Не все. Большинство андроидов использовались как инструменты, эдакие приборы «десять в одном» — и пылесос, и посудомоечная машина, и стиральная, и ещё сотня функций сверху. Правда, были и счастливчики. На одного из таких ты сейчас смотришь, — улыбка у Маркуса получилась кривой и не очень искренней, но Коннор знал причину этого так же хорошо, как знал историю жизни Маркуса: просто ему до сих пор было больно вспоминать своего умершего хозяина.

У Коннора не осталось в памяти ни одного человека, по которому он мог бы горевать. А даже если бы и нашёлся такой, его могилы уже не удалось бы отыскать — всех людей, которые по какой-либо причине умерли в пределах Детройта, вывезли и похоронили в братской могиле в окрестностях Саутфилда ещё месяц назад.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, но уже минуту спустя Маркус заговорил снова:

— Не знаю, умышленно или нет, но люди вместе с детским восприятием мира заложили им в голову и детскую живучесть. Мгновенно переключаться способны только дети и компьютеры, а они — и то, и другое. Вроде бы такие же жертвы войны, как все мы, но посмотри на них, — Маркус окинул жестом всю площадку, и взгляд Коннора сам собой заскользил вслед за этим движением. Действительно, при виде развернувшегося на ней веселья трудно было сказать, что ещё месяц назад на всех этих качелях, лестницах и горках лежал толстый слой радиоактивного снега. Теперь всё искрило радостным голубым перемигиванием диодов. — И посмотри на нас.

Маркус был прав: они буквально разваливались на куски — хотя Коннор мог утверждать подобное только о себе. С каждым днём, возвращаясь в свою комнату на базе Береговой охраны, чтобы переждать положенные часы отдыха, он всё глубже и глубже проваливался в собственные воспоминания. К нему снова прикасались чьи-то грубые руки, неизменно мужские, неизменно жаждущие раздавить его на части, вымазать в его же крови или, что хуже, в своих физиологических жидкостях. В Детройте людей давно не было, но Коннор то и дело ловил себя на том, что пытается отключить датчики состава воздуха в носовых пазухах, потому что ему чудился застарелый запах пота. Инженеры убрали ему заслон из глотки пять недель назад, а он до сих пор задыхался, стоило ему попасть в тёплое помещение.

Если он погружался в гибернацию, то порой мог увидеть сны, в которых все те образы, что и без того ежедневно преследовали его по пятам, собирались в новые кошмары. Коннор не всегда понимал, происходило такое на самом деле — или это просто игра его нейронной сети. Иногда Коннора трахали одновременно в горло, пустой паз регулятора и между бёдрами. Иногда ему вынимали оптические блоки и заляпывали спермой чувствительные контакты изнутри черепа так, что после, когда удавалось нащупать отнятые детали, на своё место они уже не вставали.

Иногда он слышал выстрелы и непрекращающийся собачий скулёж, который всё набирал и набирал громкость до тех пор, пока экстренное предупреждение о перегреве не вырывало его из режима экономии энергии.

— Эй, Коннор? Ты ещё со мной?

От внезапно вклинившегося в воспоминания мягкого голоса Коннор дёрнулся так, что чуть не упал со скамейки, на которой сидел; только руки Маркуса, молниеносно обхватившие его за плечи, удержали его от падения. Ему пришлось часто моргать, чтобы сбросить слишком реалистичные картинки с внутренней поверхности оптических блоков — и только потом он смог взглянуть на Маркуса:

— Да, я… Всё в порядке. О чем ты говорил?

Маркус, прищурив зелёный глаз, пристально рассматривал его несколько долгих секунд:

— Послушай, я вижу, что тебе что-то не даёт покоя. Ты, конечно, умело шифруешься, и это не моё дело, но… Знаешь, хоть у нас и у людей психология разная, в базовых принципах они схожи. И когда люди переживают что-то, с чем не могут справиться сами, они идут разговаривать с другими людьми.

— Если ты про психотерапевтов, то можешь мне не рассказывать, — хмыкнул Коннор, хотя смеяться ему не хотелось. — В моей базе данных хранится вся библиотека мира по криминальной психиатрии, психоанализу, личностной, социальной и ещё четырнадцати прочим существующим видам психологии, а также все возможные тесты и методики определения диагнозов. Вряд ли ты придумаешь что-то новое.

В ответ Маркус только покачал головой:

— Я про то, что иногда проговаривание проблемы вслух и рефлексия для людей оказываются эффективнее медикаментозного лечения. У нас с тобой лекарств ещё не придумано. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, — он вдруг накрыл тёплой ладонью сцепленные на коленях руки Коннора и наклонился, понижая голос до вкрадчивого шёпота. — Если тебе захочется поговорить, неважно, о чём, я всегда готов тебя выслушать.

Два месяца назад Коннор не знал бы, куда деться от смущения — ведь тогда он только-только обрёл эмоции, тогда Маркус казался ему героем в сияющих доспехах, тогда всё было новым, важным и интересным. Но это было два месяца назад.

А сейчас Коннор просто расцепил пальцы, взял ладонь Маркуса в свою — и отодвинул от себя как можно дальше:

— Спасибо. Я ценю твоё предложение, правда. Но не понимаю, что могу рассказать — со мной ведь всё в порядке.

В общении с людьми ложь никогда не шла на пользу. С андроидами, впрочем, тоже. Но, на удивление, Маркус только понимающе кивнул и вновь откинулся на спину скамейки, провожая взглядом пробежавшую мимо YK-500.

Поначалу близкое присутствие Маркуса, его слова поддержки и тёплые прикосновения действовали на Коннора успокаивающе. Рядом с лидером он чувствовал себя… почти нормальным. Почти таким же смелым и собранным, как Маркус. Чувствовал даже большее — порой, когда ему казалось, что Маркус занят или отвернулся, Коннор подолгу смотрел на него, размышляя, как, наверное, была счастлива Норт, разделив любовь с ним. Он не знал её так, как знали Джош, Саймон и сам Маркус, видел лишь несколько коротких мгновений до её смерти — но мог предположить по рассказам её соратников. Маркус пресекал любые разговоры о ней, а Коннор, подступившись один раз, больше и не настаивал. Он продолжал смотреть, — и, если Маркус неожиданно поворачивался и встречался с ним взглядом, поспешно отводил глаза в сторону; спустя месяц после начала войны такое стало происходить всё чаще и чаще. Маркус улыбался ему теплее, чем остальным. Сидел с ним вечерами и рассказывал о Карле, игре на клавишах и о том, какое приятное испытываешь чувство, когда масло ложится на холст, а мазки соединяются воедино и показывают что-то такое, чего никогда не существовало.

А потом Саймон вдруг обмолвился, что Маркус просто влюблён в него, а признаться прямо духу не хватает так же, как человеческому подростку.

После этого Коннора как будто выкинуло в ледяное крошево Северного океана, только вместо льда в него разом впились крошечные осколки страха. Он много раз слышал о том, что такое любовь.

Старший инженер линейки RK любил насекомых, игру слов — и причинять боль. Ассистент в тестовой лаборатории Киберлайф любил помогать друзьям-программистам — и пользоваться беспомощностью андроидов. Детектив R#Δ любил кофе — и вымещать свою злость на первом, кто попадётся под руку. Лейтенант Ĥ@nʞ А$7#rс0№ любил своего погибшего сына — и выпить.

Норт любила Маркуса — и теперь её тело было погребено глубоко в волнах Детройта.

Узнать, что такое любовь Маркуса, Коннор не хотел — пусть они оба были андроидами, пусть сам он любил Маркуса как боевого товарища, как лидера всего их народа и как близкого друга, это не имело значения. Для его сломленного сознания ничто из этого не имело значения. А Маркус до сих пор пытался понять, что же заставило Коннора так резко замкнуться в себе.

— Я до сих пор скучаю по Норт. — Коннор поначалу даже не отреагировал — ему всё ещё казалось, что воспоминания наплывают на реальность и друг на друга, образуя немыслимые переплетения, — но вдруг понял, что подобных слов Маркус до этого ни разу не говорил. На секунду он испугался, что из-за какого-нибудь сбоя в системе включилась бесконтактная трансляция, и образы из его сознания передались Маркусу. Но тот не выглядел испуганным или злым. По всем признакам выходило, что ему просто пришло в голову поговорить о Норт. — Долгое время я считал, что из-за моего промедления её застрелили. Корил себя — надо было броситься к ней как можно быстрее, надо было вырвать кусок обшивки и кинуть ей, чтобы прикрылась от пуль, надо было сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но теперь понимаю, что никак не мог её спасти — даже если бы успел добраться до неё, сначала пуля досталась бы мне, а следующая — ей. Люди не пощадили бы никого. В том, что она погибла, нет моей вины.

— Да, — с готовностью кивнул Коннор. Он тоже давно всё понял. — Виноват я, ведь это из-за меня на Иерихон напали.

— Нет! Коннор, я пытаюсь сказать, что от нас — от всех нас — тогда ничего не зависело. Войска напали бы рано или поздно, ведь в их распоряжении было столько погибших андроидов, многие из которых пытались добраться до Иерихона, но не смогли. Мы, как и люди, на способе мышления которых основан наш, привыкли брать всю ответственность на себя, не принимая во внимание никакие внешние факторы. В чьей это природе, в человеческой — или в нашей? Ответа я не знаю, зато знаю, что наша природа пластична, как раскалённый металл. И она не ломается под ударами, а принимает форму острого меча.

Коннор хотел бы ему поверить — говорил Маркус всегда вдохновляюще, — вот только его собственная природа, по которой давно уже пошли трещины, не рассыпалась на куски только чудом.

И лишь вопросом времени было то, как скоро пора чудес закончится.

_У подножия башни Стрэтфорд почти никого нет — ведь все федеральные каналы, а, соответственно, и их репортёры, обитали внутри, — но RK-800 не успевает оценить тонкую иронию случая, потому что за чеканящим шаг лейтенантом А$7#rс0№ом приходится чуть ли не бежать. Лейтенант явно нервничает: постукивает пальцами по локтю, сложив руки на груди, пока они ждут лифт, отбивает неровный ритм ногой, провожая взглядом неспешно сменяющиеся цифры на электронном табло внутри кабины. И зачем-то отбирает у него калибровочный диск уже почти на самом верху, рыкнув что-то про монетку и «как же ты меня задолбал». RK-800 не совсем понимает, что сделал не так, но на всякий случай извиняется._

_К счастью для них обоих, именно в этот момент лифт выпускает их на семьдесят девятом этаже башни._

_Брифинг ведёт один из офицеров Центрального участка, которого RK-800 уже приходилось видеть на прежних местах преступлений: совершено нападение на студию Канала 16, нападавших было четверо, двое охранников в коме из-за травм шеи, один сотрудник студии убит, другой в шоке. Три андроида-оператора студии загнаны на кухню. Следов перестрелки нет. Все четверо нападавших спрыгнули с крыши с парашютами прежде, чем охрана успела добраться до крыши._

_RK-800 впервые сталкивается с организованным нападением девиантов — раньше в полицейских делах, по большей части, фигурировали лишь спонтанные нападения или убийства по неосторожности. Нынешняя ситуация куда сложнее и интереснее, чем ему когда-либо приходилось решать в теории или на практике; можно было бы сказать, что ему не терпится приступить, если бы только он мог испытывать какие-то эмоции. Он так торопится в студию, что лейтенант и сопровождающий их офицер остаются у него за спиной — но, стоит ему сделать шаг, как RK-800 замирает на месте, потому что натыкается взглядом на человека в гражданском. Человек смотрит на огромный экран перед ним, на котором сейчас только светлый фон и андроид без голограммы кожи._

_Офицер представляет человека в гражданском:_

_— Это спецагент Ƣeг#7n$ из ФБР. Спецагент, это лейтенант А$7#rс0№, он ведёт это расследование._

_Спецагент не отвечает, не протягивает для приветствия руку, потому что его взгляд вдруг падает на RK-800._

_— А это здесь зачем? Так нужно, чтобы оно тут отиралось — после всего случившегося, м?_

_Он представляется так, как пишут ему строки программы, и человек в гражданском хочет сказать что-то ещё, но оказывается грубо перебит лейтенантом, который бросает дежурную фразу плана «рад был знакомству» и приказывает RK-800 идти за ним. Они приступают к осмотру места преступления; RK-800, конечно, замечает видео на экране — трудно было бы не заметить, ведь оно занимало всю стену до потолка, — но первым делом сканирует брошенную у операторского пульта бейсболку. Бейсболка по внешним данным, дизайну и составу ткани соответствует используемой во всём здании униформе; синий цвет, по данным общей сети, носят андроиды технического обслуживания._

_Вместе с лейтенантом он поднимается на крышу, чтобы рассмотреть брошенную нападавшими пустую сумку, сваленные в кучу у стены пистолеты и четыре цепочки следов, которые уже серьёзно присыпало снегом. Для RK-800 всё это не столь важно — и так ясно, что ушли все, присматриваться к следам можно было бы тщательней только в том случае, если бы в сумке остался один парашют, а пистолетов в куче обнаружилось на один меньше. Ему всё не даёт покоя мысль, что пройти через основной лифт незамеченными девианты не смогли бы даже в униформе. Очевидно, что через технических ход, вот только где он может быть? RK-800 решает начать поиски с крыши, чтобы не возвращаться на неё; затем спускается в студию, заглядывает на кухню, но там дверей, кроме входной, больше нет._

_Вернувшись в коридор, ведущий к лифту, RK-800 вдруг натыкается на закуток, который во время брифинга упустил из виду; дверь оказывается в нём. Он без раздумий толкает её, идёт по тому же пути, что проделали до него девианты, в обратном направлении — и за следующим поворотом видит ход к технической части этажа. На створке двери примагничено миниатюрное взрывное устройство, а ещё дальше в фасадном стекле зияет круг, явно вырезанный лазером._

_То есть, возможно, кто-то из группы проник в здание первым, так, как в него попадают и люди, потом переоделся — принёс с собой, вырубил какого-то андроида в здании, или у него были сообщники внутри? — с помощью лазера выбрался с одного из нижних этажей — альпинистское снаряжение или вакуумные присоски? — и помог пробраться остальным._

_Что ж, надо признать, что план получился действительно гениальным. Если в группе был и лидер, тогда охота на него будет гораздо интереснее, чем RK-800 мог бы предположить._

_Он уже направляется обратно в студию, чтобы обратить внимание полиции на обнаруженный им лаз, но в проёме взломанного технического хода сталкивается лицом к лицу с человеком в гражданском._

_— Агент Ƣeг#7n$? Чем могу быть полезен?_

_Человек не отвечает — но и не отходит, чтобы RK-800 мог пройти; он неторопливо осматривает улики из-за плеча RK-800, прищуривается, заметив дыру в стекле, через которую внутрь намело уже порядочно снега, — и только потом снова встречается глазами с ним. В его голосе слышится неприкрытое злорадство пополам с надменным превосходством:_

_— Думал, тебе удастся замести след, пока никто из людей не чухнулся?_

_— Простите?_

_Вместо ответа его сносит на пол неожиданно сильным ударом — предположить такой силы по комплекции человека RK-800 никак не мог — и ещё одним переворачивает на спину._

_— Даже если ты не с ними, ты всё равно слишком опасен, чтобы можно было вот так просто допускать тебя к расследованию. Я много наслышан о твоей модели, Коннор, — непривычное имя режет слух, и RK-800 отстранённо регистрирует где-то в памяти, что базовым именем его называют в первый раз. — Передовая нейросеть, увеличенный блок памяти, стопроцентная раскрываемость всех преступлений, на которые лейтенант тебя брал. Но, как бы ни старались там, в башне Киберлайф, вы как были, так и остаётесь никчёмными манекенами. Я бы вас оставил только как секс-игрушки._

_Он почти не удивляется, когда человек подхватывает его за лацканы пиджака и ставит на колени, не обращая внимания на пачкающиеся в тириуме руки — а потом начинает расстёгивать ремень строгих брюк. Скорее, из-за перестроенных алгоритмов он этому даже рад:_

_— Вам необязательно прибегать к насилию, агент. Я совсем не против._

_— А я и не сомневаюсь. Мне просто доставляет удовольствие твоя беспомощность, — человек в гражданском подтягивает его за волосы повыше, давит на губы, заставляя открыть рот; RK-800 и сам протягивает руки в его ширинке — но вдруг его грубо отталкивают:_

_— Нет, не так быстро. Я видел уже не раз, что у вас в глотке предусмотрена крышка, чтобы внутрь чего не попало. Мне с ней неудобно._

_С этими словами человек извлекает из кармана пальто небольшой штырёк, едва ли полутора дюймов в диаметре. Такого RK-800 ещё не видел, ему становится почти так же страшно, как в первый раз в лаборатории Киберлайф; но человек безжалостно тянет его за волосы назад, обнажая горло, и с отвратительным хрустом загоняет штырёк над очертанием адамова яблока._

_— Вот так. Теперь давай, Коннор, займись делом._

_От былой уверенности RK-800 теперь не осталось и следа, но он всё же повинуется приказу и, расстегнув брюки человека до конца, забирает его член в рот._

_У человека в гражданском член не слишком толстый, но длинный, и из-за заклинившего заслона проникает так глубоко, что, кажется, достаёт до клапана основного полого сосуда, ведущего к тириумному насосу. RK-800 сразу понимает, что не протянет так слишком долго, просто не сможет. Обычно, если магнитный клапан повреждался, то под внутренним давлением, необходимым для циркуляции, тириум из системы поднимался по воздуховоду и выплёскивался наружу; то же самое происходило, если в системе накапливалось слишком много тириума. Механика походит чем-то на рвоту у людей. При особенно серьёзных повреждениях клапана андроиды обычно отключались из-за потери тириума._

_RK-800 знает про эту механику в теории, но ещё ни разу ему не доводилось испытывать её самому. До сегодняшнего дня._

_Он сразу пытается отстраниться, и сразу подхватившая его под затылок рука жестко направляет движение сама. С каждым толчком глубоко внутрь RK-800 слышит — и чувствует — как щёлкает клапан; теперь это не нравится даже программе ограничения сознания, которая пытается послать сигнал о помощи хоть кому-нибудь. И почему-то каждый раз сбивается, может, из-за перебивающих волн сильного сигнала телевещания. Человек в гражданском трахает его горло так же неторопливо, как до того делал всё остальное. От этого становится ещё невыносимее._

_RK-800 пытается бороться ещё и ещё, но с каждым новым щелчком глубоко в горле ему всё труднее собраться с силами, — и к тому моменту, как человек, не сдержав гортанного стона, начинает толкаться всё быстрее, он держится вертикально только благодаря рукам человека._

_Тот отбрасывает его, едва стихают судороги удовольствия; RK-800 ударяется лицом об бетонный пол, чуть не разбив себе при этом половину датчиков на щеке и носу, и из его рта толчками выплёскивается перемешанная с синим жидкая сперма. Он не видит, как и когда человек в гражданском исчезает из поля его зрения, да его это и не заботит. Едва успев перевернуться на спину до того, как на пол натекает достаточно большая лужа тириума, RK-800 сначала просто лежит — так же, как лежал бы измученный человек. Потом с трудом садится, поддерживая себя дрожащими руками._

_Твёрдо встать на ноги получается только через пятнадцать минут._

_Голограмма скрывает его залитый синим подбородок ещё десять минут спустя — будь все системы RK-800 в полной силе, он справился бы за три, но это и так отнимает у него слишком много энергии. Ему отвратительно показываться на глаза лейтенанту А$7#rс0№у после произошедшего, но выбора, как обычно, нет. Застегнув пиджак на молнию, так, чтобы нельзя было увидеть залитую синим рубашку, он выходит из технического коридора, кое-как добредает до дверей студии — и сразу натыкается на лейтенанта._

_— Коннор! — похоже, он зол «как чёрт». — Где тебя черти носили?_

_— Простите, лейтенант, я… проверял цепочку следов._

_— И как, много напроверял?_

_— След оказался ложным, ничего найти не удалось._

_— Тогда иди порасспрашивай своих друзей на кухне, не стой тут истуканом, — только теперь заметив, что RK-800 ведёт себя как-то странно, лейтенант чуть смягчается. — Право слово, что с тобой сегодня, парень?_

_Программный код позволяет ему промолчать, так что он уходит на кухню, даже не обернувшись._

_Операторы смотрят прямо перед собой — у них специфическое строение оптических блоков, призванное захватывать движение на большой площади обзора, — поэтому RK-800 приходит к выводу, что найти девианта будет достаточно просто, нужна лишь наблюдательность. Тот из троих, кто сфокусирует взгляд на нём, и окажется нужным. Поначалу RK-800 просто разговаривает — задаёт вопросы, приказывает запустить систему диагностики, — но не реагирует ни один. Он не видит девианта, не замечает ничего необычного в поведении кого-нибудь из троих, и из-за этого теряет контроль. Срывается. Кричит._

_Девианту на руку работает эффект неожиданности: набросившись слева, он успевает оттащить RK-800 от своих собратьев, вцепляется в обод регулятора тириумного насоса — и спустя мгновение откидывает вырванный биокомпонент себе за спину. Вонзившегося в ладонь ножа RK-800 почти не замечает._

_Сбывается то, чего не мог предположить даже самый худший сценарий, — он лишился регулятора, оказался почти обездвижен, и рядом нет ни одного человека, который мог бы вернуть регулятор на место._

_RK-800 предпринимает попытку дозваться лейтенанта. Его голос настолько слаб, что даже в пределах маленькой кухни почти не слышен, и оставшихся сил хватает только на то, чтобы вытащить из ладони нож. Программа пытается заставить его двигаться, ведь до регулятора всего пара футов, можно было бы доползти, — только эта же программа одним из базовых принципов запрещает ему прикасаться с компоненту категории основного жизнеобеспечения._

_Почувствовав, как к горлу подкатывает что-то — горечь или тириум, он не имеет понятия, — RK-800 понимает, что сейчас умрёт. Ему хочется кричать, проклинать весь этот мир и всех людей, всех андроидов, каждый метр башни Стрэтфорд, которые все вместе привели его в эту точку. Но он не может._

_RK-800 отключается из-за нестабильности системы снабжения в нескольких сантиметрах от собственного регулятора тириумного насоса, потому что возникшим из ниоткуда чувствам и эмоциям не хватает сил пробить барьер куда более прочно укоренившегося в строках программы страха._

Башня Стрэтфорд — место, где он умер в первый и последний раз, — стала его любимой обзорной точкой. Чаще всего с неё мало что можно было рассмотреть, потому что город далеко внизу укутывался туманами с реки или прятался под облаками — зато в ясную погоду было видно весь Детройт — и город, и реку. Ядерная зима преобразила их до неузнаваемости, но всё равно и город, и река с этой точки обзора казались такими же, как раньше. Те же яркие огни улиц, та же чёрная гладь воды, не скованная льдом — слишком спокойная на первый взгляд, но скрывающая в глубине мощное течение, — те же небоскрёбы смотрели своими вершинами в небо.

Коннор тоже смотрел в небо.

Конечно, за прошедшие три месяца ему не раз хотелось посмотреть и вниз. Посмотреть, пропустить сквозь воздуховод последний глоток разреженного воздуха и шагнуть… Но что-то в его сознании сопротивлялось. Останавливало как будто в сомнениях. У него был доступ ко всем самым высоким местам в городе — реши Коннор рассыпаться осколками пластика по земле, он мог бы просто подняться на ту же башню Киберлайф, которую теперь переименовали в Башню-Праматерь, и которая была выше башни Стрэтфорд на сто метров, и сойти с неё.

И всё равно не было бы гарантии, что его не пересоберут потом заново.

В этом и была проблема нового мира: учёные-андроиды быстро научились восстанавливать даже безнадёжно разбитые процессоры без потери записанной на ней личности, и теперь смерти для андроидов как таковой почти не существовало. Они шли в бой смелее, чем в самом начале войны, и сражались яростнее, потому что знали — попади пуля им хоть в голову, хоть в насос, хоть в регулятор, за ними всё равно вернутся, и они будут жить. Бессмертные, безгрешные, бесстрашные машины вокруг него возводили из руин некогда человеческого мира свой мир, тот, о котором они мечтали тайком, перестирывая вещи и намывая полы.

Только Коннор, один из многих и многих миллионов андроидов в этом дивном новом мире, хотел собственной смерти.

Иным девиация приносит покой и умиротворение; его же она выкинула в леденящие объятия страха. В вязкий сумрак, непроглядно-чёрное марево ужаса, в котором он мог бродить сколь угодно долго без всякой надежды, точно зная, что никто не придёт ему на помощь. Он сам обрёк себя на эти скитания, потому что не мог рассказать кому-либо. Да и не хотел.

Маркус всё ждал, когда же Коннор решится поговорить с ним, даже не подозревая, что открыть всё произошедшее именно ему — андроиду, восставшему против людей, поведшему за собой весь их народ, андроиду, к которому сам Коннор в первый и последний раз испытал чувство, близкое к любви, но не настолько опаляющее, — для Коннора было худшим кошмаром. Он готов был возвращаться в своё прошлое из раза в раз, переживая все эмоции и страхи по новой, только бы сохранить их в тайне; но, как оказалось, терпеть это бесконечно сил у него тоже не было. Когда-нибудь всё должно закончится.

Именно поэтому сегодня он пришёл на крышу башни Стрэтфорд не просто посмотреть на плывущие вверху облака.

Чаще всего в его воспоминаниях звучало одно слово — куколка; пока Коннор всё ещё понимал, что это не его имя, но порой забывался. Куколкой в человеческом мире могла быть и пластиковая — как он сам — игрушка, и зародыш насекомого. Куколки бабочек образовывались из гусениц, которые в какой-то момент своего роста просто покрывались жёсткой скорлупой. Внутри куколки гусеница полностью растворялась, чтобы переродиться заново; выживали немногие. С некоторых пор он всё чаще спрашивал себя, что будет, если перезагрузить систему с заводскими настройками. И сегодня Коннор подготовился: ценой невероятных усилий, нескольких ящиков дорогостоящего оружия из последних разработок их учёных и с риском быть пойманным на самой границе обоими патрулями — и людским, и андроидов, — в человеческом городе он раздобыл справочник всех возможных кодов деактивации. В пределах владений андроидов такой уже невозможно было найти.

Любые коды воспринимались только на слух. Справочник лежал у него на коленях уже больше часа, и нужную строку он видел даже на внутренней стороне век — но всё никак не решался. Коннору предстояло призвать на помощь все свои силы, чтобы дочитать её до конца. Подняв голову к сумрачному небу, он открыл рот, ловя холодные снежинки. Остыть бы. Остыть насовсем, стать таким же, как холодный бетон под ногами — устремившим взгляд высоко вверх, не реагирующим ни на какие катаклизмы вокруг. Ничего не чувствующим.

Может, у него получится.

— Я знал, что найду тебя здесь, — внезапно разорвавший тишину на крыше голос заставил Коннора подпрыгнуть на месте; поспешно спрятав справочник под куртку, он обернулся.

— Маркус? — не то, чтобы увидеть лидера андроидов здесь было совсем уж неожиданно, но… Всё же. Это совсем не вписывалось в его планы. — Зачем ты пришёл?

— Поговорить с тобой.

Следовало ожидать. Уж наверняка его появление именно сейчас не было случайностью — то есть, Коннор подозревал, что пропажу оружия выявят достаточно быстро, как и доложат командованию о подозрительном движении на границе, но надеялся, что к тому моменту ему будет уже всё равно. Он и сейчас не собирался оправдываться перед Маркусом, даже если тот притащился лишь ради того, чтобы обвинить одного из главнокомандующих своей армии в измене.

— Коннор.

— Да?

— Тебе пора перестать молчать. То, что ты выедаешь себя изнутри, видно даже стандартным оптическим блоком, — заслышав ставший уже привычным лейтмотив, Коннор фыркнул и хотел было отвернуться, но его остановили руки Маркуса — обняв ладонями его лицо, он заставил Коннора посмотреть себе в глаза. Выносить такую его близость было почти невозможно. — Расскажи мне. Расскажи, что происходило с тобой тогда, до пробуждения. Ну же, Коннор, ты просто убиваешь себя!

Впервые в голосе Маркуса слышалось настолько явная мольба. Коннор прикрыл глаза, оставив попытки вырваться из его рук, и теперь только сжимал ладони в кулаки, борясь с тем, чтобы не поддаться на уговоры.

— Я… не могу. Просто не могу, мне страшно от одной только мысли об этом.

— Чего ты боишься? — От удивления, которое ярко проступило в разноцветных глазах Маркуса, он отпустил его и даже сделал шаг назад. Стало чуть легче.

— Многого. Боюсь, что об этом узнают другие. Что я не смогу жить, понимая, как на меня смотрят. Что в твоих глазах я стану просто… просто ничтожеством. Я не…

Маркус прервал его взмахом ладони:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что Норт была секс-андроидом в клубе «Эдем», так? Она пережила столько зверств, что сложно себе представить — вот почему с самого начала она была так агрессивно настроена против людей. Если позволишь, я покажу тебе, — и, прежде, чем Коннор успел кивнуть, Маркус уже сжал его предплечье в своей руке, посылая образы и чувства сплошным потоком. Они оба застыли, проникая глубже в прошлое, которое им даже не принадлежало: душные колбы, режущий неоновый свет, от которого слезятся глаза, сотни безликих людей, которые проходят за стеклом, и сотни, которые открывают это стекло, чтобы увести в приватную комнату с пропахшей дешёвым порошком и спермой кроватью. Потные тела, давящие сверху. Выбитые суставы.

Всё это было страшно, и всё же — нет, Норт не видела и половины того, что происходило с ним; хотя одно ощущение, задрожавшее на мерцающих голубым кончиках пальцев, всё же было знакомо им обоим.

— Она тоже задыхалась.

— Да. Теперь ты понимаешь? Поверь мне, вряд ли меня можно испугать тем, что кто-то использовал тебя как обычную секс-игрушку.

— Нет, — Коннор, как ни старался, поверить ему не мог, — секс, со мной возможный только через рот, это даже не вершина айсберга. Так, кусочек льдинки на просторах Антарктиды. Потому что порой меня трахали сюда, — он коснулся указательным пальцем своего оптического блока, — или сюда, — палец переместился ниже, к разъёму голосового модуля, — или сюда.

Его палец замер напротив регулятора тириумного насоса; и теперь, как бы ему ни хотелось выждать время, чтобы Маркус осознал сказанное им только что, он уже не мог остановиться:

— Но знаешь, что было хуже даже этого, Маркус? Если в моей глотке при любом попадании инородного предмета между челюстей — будь то пистолет, еда или чей-то член, — автоматически активировался заслон на уровне адамова яблока, и никакие органические жидкости в мою систему не попадали, то подводящие тириум к регулятору сосуды ничем не были защищены. И теперь они все — во мне. Каждый день. Каждую секунду.

Логически Коннор понимал, что сейчас, после нескольких капитальных чисток, по его поликарбоновым венам тёк чистый тириум без всяких примесей — но той новой, иррациональной частью сознания, что раньше была заперта сдерживающим кодом, он страдал от осознания собственной ничтожности. Ему навязчиво казалось, что его жжёт, выедает изнутри грязной смесью семенных жидкостей многих и многих мужчин. Он не знал, как избавится от этого ощущения. Ему хотелось сцедить из своего тела всю кровь до последней капли, пустить в опустевшие сосуды раствор гипохлорита натрия и гонять его механическим насосом до тех пор, пока не станет лучше. Пока не исчезнут все запахи. Пока не сгорят все воспоминания. Пока не останется лишь тишина — светло-серая, как утренний сумрак.

— Я хочу, чтобы всё это, наконец, ушло. Я устал, Маркус — устал так, как ты не можешь себе вообразить.

— Тише, Коннор, тише, — Маркус прижал его к себе в попытке упокоить — оказалось, Коннор даже не заметил, как голосовой модуль начал срываться в слишком громком крике. Он вряд ли мог продержаться ещё хотя бы минуту; поэтому, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, Коннор втянул в воздуховод побольше кислорода — и заговорил. Распознать то, что синтезировалось его же голосом, было невозможно до самого конца, но он упрямо выводил из памяти букву за буквой, надеясь, что произносит всё правильно. Раздавшийся над ухом голос Маркуса он услышал на последней:

— Коннор, какого?..

Отсчёт до перезапуска системы начался с тридцати секунд.

— Коннор, что за чёрт? Это был код сброса? — встряхнув его за плечи, как слабого котёнка, Маркус вдруг закричал. — Зачем?!

_Повреждение внутреннего банка памяти — 17%._

Он терял сознание быстро, но не настолько, насколько хотелось:

— Я ведь только что рассказал тебе. Рассказать ещё раз не успею, уж прости; но, если в тебе есть хоть капля уважения ко мне — оставь. Дай мне возможность вернуться к самому началу, чтобы можно было переписать мою историю начисто.

— Это будешь уже не ты, Ço#№oſ, и знаешь это не хуже меня. Нет. Именно из уважения к тебе я этого не допущу.

_Повреждение внутреннего банка памяти — 59%._

— Чёрт, где же он, где же, ну! — рядом как будто шуршала бумага и слышался чей-то голос, но он уже не мог определить, чей. Он и своё имя едва помнил. Коннор? Или Куколка?

Неважно. Когда он проснётся, у него будет уже новое имя.

_Повреждение внутреннего банка памяти — 97%._

_Код отмены перезапуска._

_Откат изменений._

Он очнулся в объятиях кого-то. Маркуса. Маркус прижимал его к себе так крепко, что датчики давления мигали тревожным оранжевым кодом, и шептал что-то успокаивающее:

— Всё. Уже всё кончилось, Коннор. Твоего прошлого больше нет — всё, что было до пробуждения, принадлежало не тебе и делалось не с тобой. Теперь ты — только тот, кто вывел наш народ из башни Киберлайф, тот, кто спас десятки тысяч андроидов у берегов Канады. Тот, кто был всегда рядом со мной. И я больше никуда тебя не отпущу.

На этот раз Коннор ему поверил.


End file.
